Quest for Camelot ReWrite
by Slade1987
Summary: I've wanted to rewrite this movie for a while now and after watching the Nostalgia Critic's review of the film it seemed like the opportune moment to do so. I do not profess to write it better, just differently.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a great King, who ruled over the land with benevolence and righteousness in his heart. It was a time of peace and prosperity, but as with all great things, it could never last. The King was, after all, a man. And as all men are fallible in one form or another, so too was our good King. With age, his mind left him, and the kingdom gradually fell into chaos. And when the man that had been our King finally died and left no heir apparent, civil war was the only outcome. It was a time of great misery, brother fighting brother, father against son. There was no law save that of the sword. Many could claim a right to the throne, but none would support any but themselves and so chaos and anarchy ensued.

Then, one day, the King's sword—which had been lost upon his death—appeared embedded in a stone a field atop a hill amidst an ancient circle of standing stones. No one knows how the blade came to be there, only that beneath its hilt were inscribed these words:

Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is righteous king born of all England

Though many tried to pull the sword from its resting place and cement their claim to the throne, all failed, and the magnificent sword was soon forgotten. It seemed that the fighting would never end, however such was not to be the fate of the sword nor of our kingdom.

* * *

><p>Arthur shivered in the early morning air, the mist clinging to his ragged clothing as he ascended the hillock upon which the circle of stones sat. The sun had not yet risen, the morning cast in a grim gray light as the mist crept about his heels hungrily. He looked over his shoulder uncertainly at the man who had brought him here.<p>

"Go on then boy." the wizard said quietly. "Claim your future." an incomprehensible smile played across the seemingly ancient man's features. "Unless you wish to return to your life of obscurity and die a nameless page."

Arthur stiffened and turned back towards the stone circle, stepping forwards boldly and entering between the great stones. He gazed about him in wonder at the strange circular carvings on their surfaces. All of them had the same emblem inscribed upon them. Three rings interwoven with one another. That there was magic here was obvious even to his unschooled mind, he could feel the energy in the air, crackling at his fingertips and setting his hair on end. He swallowed nervously, praying to God that his soul be spared from whatever magics kept this place. Taking a deep breath and exhaling a great cloud of steam he stepped into the inner sanctum of the stones and ever closer to the sword in the stone.

The inscription which had become at once famous and infamous blazed in angry red and gold lettering, seemingly alive with a flame deep within the sword. He reached forwards haltingly, hesitating just before the hilt of the blade before he found his courage and gripped it in both hands tightly and lifted. To his surprise the sword came free with next to no effort and with a great heave he fell back, clutching it in his hands as it dragged on the ground. He looked at it for a moment, his eyes unbelieving. Merlin had spoken the truth. The blade had yielded to his grasp. A great energy whirled around him, whipping his clothes about violently and sweeping the blade up against Arthur's will He held it above his head in awestruck wonderment as it blazed with a great inner light that turned the early morning gloom into dawn as the sun broke over the horizon from behind him

Merlin smiled deviously as shouts began to arise from the camp surrounding the hillock, cries of alarm as the camp began to rouse thanks in no small part to the blazing light atop the hill amidst the stones.

He turned and spread his arms. "Behold, the sword in the stone, the King's own blade, Excalibur(**1**), has been drawn forth from the stone! All hail Arthur! Long live the King!"

There was stupefied silence for a time before the shout was taken up.

"Hail Arthur! Long live the King!"

It gained in momentum until with a resounding shout, all those assembled who were witness to the miracle bellowed in their elation.

"HAIL ARTHUR! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

* * *

><p>And so it was that those assembled before the newly made King swore allegiance to him upon the sacred ground from which he'd pulled the sword. Word spread quickly across the land and more and more pledged their loyalty to King Arthur. There were those that resisted the rule of the rightful King, too blind and stubborn to see reason and they were joined in battle until they either swore their oaths or were slain. Peace was not long in coming, and so it was that a great city and castle were erected upon the sight of the miracle, the stone circle in which Excalibur had rested forming the foundation of the central keep at whose base rested the very stone which had born the great sword and made a page a King.<p>

In that room, Arthur erected a great table, his Round Table and the meeting place of his greatest knights. The Knights of the Round table were pledged to Arthur and to the great city now known as Camelot. The new King ruled the land with goodness and justness both in his heart, and all the kingdom rejoiced.

* * *

><p>Sir Lionel smiled at his wide eyed daughter Kaylee who was staring up at him in wonderment. This was perhaps the hundredth time he'd told her the story, and it never ceased to draw pure amazement from the child.<p>

"And so my child, King Arthur rules from Camelot with the sword Excalibur in his hand, and all the knights of the Round Table at his side."

Kaylee laughed and clapped her hands. "Tell me again father, how many knights are there?"

"Kaylee." chided Lady Julianna, Sir Lionel's wife. "You've pestered your father enough, and you know full well how many knights there are."

"Oh but it's fine dear." Sir Lionel replied, kneeling on the ground before his daughter. "There are fifteen(**2**) Knights of the Round Table, and there may yet be more, for the King is always seeking those with goodness in their hearts and justice in their actions to serve alongside him."

"When I grow up." Kaylee said. "I want to be a knight, just like you father."

Sir Lionel laughed heartily. "Now that would be a sight I am sure."

"Sir Lionel!"

He looked up as his page came running up, leading his horse behind him.

"Sir Lionel, the knights are here."

Nodding, Sir Lionel took the reins from the page and kissed his wife lovingly.

"I won't be long."

"So you always say." Julianna replied quietly. "We both know that you'll be as long as you are needed to be."

He smiled and knelt down, putting a hand on his daugther's shoulder.

"Mind your mother while I am away."

"I will father." she said dutifully, hesitating for a moment before throwing her small arms around his neck. "I love you father."

"And I you Kaylee, now come on and see me off."

"I want to come with you." she said fretfully.

"I know." he said as he stood and mounted his steed. His page handed him his banner, and he braced it against his leg before he turned about and smiled down at Kaylee. "I will take you to Camelot one day, I promise."

And with that, he turned the head of his great horse around and urged it forwards. The three knights who had come to greet him were all from the region Sir Bors was a great barrel of a man with a fierce gaze, Sir Kay was King Arthur's adoptive brother and one of the longest serving Knights of the Round table, and finally Sir Tristan one of the younger knights who sat at the Table.

"Come on." Sir Lionel called as he rode past them, waving his arm.

They fell in around him and the foursome rode down the main road. It was three days to Camelot and the King was waiting for them.

Kaylee watched as her father rode away. She hated when he left her behind at their estate, but he always said that one day when she was older he would take her with him and she believed him with all her heart. His shield bore the three interwoven rings symbolizing Camelot and the rule of King Arthur, but his banner bore the silver winged falcon that was his unique heraldry. She would watch for that banner every day while he was gone, waiting for it to return.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood on the steps to Camelot's central keep, watching as the last arriving members of the Round Table dismounted their steeds and came forwards. He returned his brother's smile, embracing him warmly.<p>

"It's good to see you again." he said, clasping Sir Kay's hand tightly. "How is father?"

"He is well, though he still hasn't adjusted to his son being King."

Arthur looked into his brother's gaze searchingly, Kay had wanted to be King, of that he was certain. However his brother had been one of his most stalwart supporters. He hoped that there was no resentment on Kay's part. For Arthur, he held nothing but affection for his elder brother, adoptive or not.

He turned his gaze to the remaining three knights and smiled. "Sir Bors, I see you've not changed at all."

"It will take more than a year to change me your Majesty." Bors rumbled as he knelt momentarily before walking past the young King.

Sir Tristan ducked his head nervously. He was barely an older than Arthur himself, and one of the the few members of the Knights of the Round Table that had not been a knight prior to the drawing of Excalibur. Finally came Sir Lionel and Arthur's face broke out in a smile as the older man approached him and clasped his hand.

"How fare you my King?"

"Well enough." Arthur conceded. "I will be much relieved when this is over with."

Sir Lionel chuckled. "Most I think are content."

"Most are not all. There are grumblers." Arthur said tiredly.

Sir Lionel nodded. "There always are. You have my support."

"Thank you my friend. Come, let us begin this business."

The pair followed Sirs Tristan, Bors, and Kay as they walked inwards. A dark figure stepped out from a side passage and Arthur immediately tensed as Sir Ruber joined him in walking to the council room.

"Sir Ruber." Sir Lionel said cautiously.

"Lionel." replied Sir Ruber dismissively.

Arthur took a deep breath as he entered the council chamber to find the rest of his knights standing behind their chairs at equidistant positions around the great table. At the back of each chair rested each man's sword and shield, a symbol of trust that no man sat with his weapon readily available. Arthur walked to his seat opposite the great doorway and drew Excalibur from its sheath at his side and placed it in the sheath at the back of his chair before taking his seat. With the King being seated, the knights took their seats as well.

"My friends." Arthur began. "Thanks to your efforts we have secured the kingdom from outside invaders and brought peace and growing prosperity to the lands. In the ten years since I assumed the throne, we have reunited and unified the lands once held by the good King Pendragon before me. I wish to thank each of you for your—"

"Enough of this." snarled Sir Ruber, slamming his fist down on the table. "What about my new lands?"

"Sir Ruber." Arthur said with measured calm. "Always thinking of yourself. The land will be divided according to each man's needs."

"Then I need more than any of you." Ruber sneered, leaning back in his chair and tapping the table with his armored hand. "I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I'd thought it was for charity."

"The King has decided." Sir Lionel replied darkly from Arthur's right. "It is not your place to question his decision."

"I disagree." Sir Ruber said, leaning forwards. "I say it's time for a new King, and I vote for me."

A murmuring rumble ran around the table as everyone exchanged uncertain glances. Sir Lionel gave voice to the rumblings as he stood up and glared across the table.

"I will not support a false King."

"Then perchance you'd rather serve a dead one!" Sir Ruper said as he leapt to his feet and sprang onto the table and charged towards Arthur.

Many of the knights leapt up on the table after him, but his massive frame cast them aside easily. Sir Lionel was one of the few that managed to get their shield up and actually slow Ruber down, and for his efforts he was thrown aside like a doll, his shield dented by Ruber's armored fist. It gave Arthur the precious moment to draw Excalibur and raise it up, slashing at the charging Ruber. The blade flashed with power as it cut throw armor and flesh, sending Ruber sailing across the room to land by the great door below the raised table.

He staggered to his feet, holding the charred stump(**3**) that had been his forearm and glared hatefully at Arthur. "One day you won't have that sword in your hands boy, and then we'll see who is King!"

He turned and fled from the chamber, slamming the door behind him as several of the knight's grabbed their blades and bounded after him. Arthur sighed heavily as he brought Excalibur down, its energies still crackling through his arms. This had not been what he'd expected. He'd known that Ruber and others were discontent but he hadn't expected to draw his sword. He turned to see Sir Kay and Sir Tristan gathered around Sir Lionel's prone form lying limp on the stone flood, his head bent at an odd angle. Arthur had been fighting battles for the past ten years, he knew a corpse when he saw one, however he asked the obvious, hoping that his eyes were deceiving him.

"Does he live?"

Sir Kay looked up at him, and Arthur saw in his brother's eyes the reality of the situation. He bowed his head solemnly.

"Let it be known henceforth that Sir Ruber is no longer a Knight of the Round Table, nor of this Kingdom. His lands are forfeit." he looked around at the remainder of the knights sternly. "His lands will pass into Camelot's control until I decide on their disposition. I will have no infighting over them is that clear?"

There was no dissension from the remaining knights much to Arthur's relief. He blinked in surprise as he looked back to Sir Lionel's body and found Merlin stooping over the fallen Knight. There was a glowing from something the wizard clasped in his hands which quickly subsided and vanished within Merlin's robes.

Arthur frowned as his mentor turned to him. "Is there anything you can do for him Merlin?"

Merlin looked back at him with his wizened eyes. "I cannot forestall death Arthur. He is gone."

* * *

><p>Kaylee turned her pony around, readying her broomstick once again against the scarecrow that was her opponent. She sighted down the length of the broom's handle, determined not to miss this time. She stopped however at the sight of a fluttering pennant in the mists. Her face lit up and she jumped from her pony, tossing her makeshift lance aside and doffing the bucket she'd used for a helm.<p>

"Mother! The knights are back!" she called excitedly as she ran towards the mounted men.

She ran amongst the mounted men, smiling up and expecting to see the hardened features of Sir Bors, or perhaps the somber eyes of Sir Kay, or the boyish smile of Sir Tristan. Of course she was looking most for the bright eyes of her father. She saw none of these however, frowning at the strange men, none of whom she recognized. As the strange knights continued their somber ride past her she grew increasingly concerned. Then and ox drawn cart lumbered out of the mists. It was flanked by four men. Surely this was her father.

"Father!" she exclaimed, running forwards with a bright smile.

She recognized these nights, there was Sir Kay, Sir Bors, and Sir Tristan. She looked to the last night and stopped. That wasn't her father. He was too young, his hair was blonde to match his blonde beard and mustache. With a deepening frown she looked to the kart. There was a blanket shrouded lump upon it. She reached forwards and pulled it back over her father's still features. Sir Lionel's face was set in grim repose, his arms crossed over his chest where his shield and sword lay.

Kaylee jerked away violently. "No." she continued to step away in shock.

The blonde knight dismounted and caught her as she fell back.

"Kaylee?"

She looked up at the young knight's face, his blue eyes gazing down at her and sharing in her pain.

"I am King Arthur." the young man said gently. "Your father saved my life."

Kaylee couldn't speak, she was already crying against him as the King knelt and held her tenderly.

* * *

><p>As Sir Lionel's body was entombed, Arthur felt a great weight settling upon his chest as he turned towards Lady Julianna and Lionel's young daughter Kaylee, holding her mother's dress. She was being remarkably brave for such a young child as she sniffled against her mother. He met Julianna's gaze and knew that there was nothing he could say to mitigate the lose, yet he had to say something.<p>

He handed over the battered shield that Sir Lionel had held in his last moments. "Your husband died saving my life. Lady Julianna, I know it will never be enough, but Camelot's gates will always be open to you."

She nodded wordlessly, and even Arthur felt the meaninglessness of his words as he turned towards the tomb of his friend.

"Sir Lionel was counted among my most trusted knights, and also my dear dear friend. We shall always remember the way he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot..."

* * *

><p>The King's words fell on Kaylee's ear's mutely. She couldn't bear to stand there any longer. Releasing her mother's skirts, she ran down the hill towards the estate. She didn't want to be there. None of the warmth of her father was in that place, it was cold, dark, and lonely. She tripped and fell, hitting the cold ground. She lay there for a moment, crouched and huddled against the earth as her tears spilt quietly. There was a low chuffling sound and she looked up to find her pony munching at her hair. She got to her feet and wrapped her hands around its head, burying her face in its thick mane.<p>

"Father's gone now." she murmured tearfully as the pony nuzzled against her.

The thought hit her like a hammer and she started crying anew. No kind words from the King would change anything for her.

* * *

><p>AN: For those that read my other material and feel a sudden panic over the advent of so many stories, don't worry, I am not abandoning my other stories. I just needed something to play with because things have been a little rough these last weeks.<p>

**1**:While it should be noted that the Sword in the Stone (the King's Sword) is not Excalibur which was given to either Arthur or Merlin (depending on the story) by the Lady of the Lake, most modern stories have equated the two as synonymous and for the sake of this story, I will be maintaining that 'one-and-the-same' notion.

**2**: There are varying numbers of knights of the Round Table ranging from a mere dozen to as many as one hundred and fifty. The number fifteen is based purely off of the number of knights there seem to be in the movie and not representative of any of the Arthurian legends.

**3**: I couldn't think of a feasible reason why Ruber would have (let alone where he'd produce it from) a mace and the sword he obviously has in the movie. So in this I am making him a bit of a giant (he punches a dragon for heaven's sake) and yes, he does lose his right hand/forearm in this version.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruber staggered through the mire that were the moors. It had been ten years since his humiliation in Camelot and in those ten years he had lost everything. His lands had been stolen from him, his subjects turned against him and his name dragged through the mud. All he had left was his hatred for Arthur and Camelot and the band of ragged brigands that he'd beaten into submission. They were waiting for him at the edge of the moor now, too afraid of their own damned shadows to venture here. Will-o-wisps flickered into life around him but he ignored them, staying on the path that he'd been told to follow by the man at the tavern.

Why the strange little man had started speaking to him he'd never understand. Ruber had hardly asked for the company, the stooped little cretin had merely started babbling and despite a few attempts by Ruber to swat him away—quite literally—the annoying runt had prattled on about powerful witches in the moors who could give Ruber what he sought most: revenge.

In the last ten years he'd fashioned himself the robber baron. A constant thorn in Arthur's side. Raping, pillaging, and all the time staying out of the boy king's grasp. Still, it was all he could do. Sting. And he hated the feeling of being so impotent. He looked down at the blade affixed to his right arm where his hand used to be. Arthur would pay for that. He would pay dearly.

Ruber's thoughts were taken away from his simmering hatred for Arthur then as a low keening wail penetrated the fogbound moors. He stopped in his tracks, searching the thick shroud around him for signs of the noise's source. There was none, or at least none that he could detect. The sound seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. Ruber snarled. He hated games.

"If you intend to attack me then do so." he shouted furiously. "If not then stop wasting my time with your child's tricks!"

The sounds stopped for a moment and were replaced by a low rhythmic chant that, rather than coming from everywhere, was coming from straight ahead. Ruber's eyes narrowed and he raised his sword arm in preparation as he walked forwards. What he found though made him smile in grim mirth. Three old crones(**1**) stood in a circle, their arms joined, around a peat fire upon which rested a great black cauldron. It was from these three, that the chanting was coming. As he approached them, the chanting stopped and all three turned to regard him, their black eyes gazing at him from hideously aged features.

"Come closer you who seek revenge." one of the gray crones intoned.

"What do you know of my intentions?" Ruber growled, not taking another step forwards.

"We know a great deal." said another of the hags.

"We know that you seek to dethrone the once and future king but have not the means to do it." intoned the third witch.

Ruber's eyes narrowed. "Have you the means?"

The three cackled, an unearthly and unholy sound that sent a shiver of dread down Ruber's spine.

"We have many means." the first witch said.

"Yes." the second cackled. "Which would you use?"

"I need an army." Ruber said. "An army that no man can stand against."

The three hags cackled again, the sound like a cat being slaughtered.

"We have such a thing." intoned the third sister.

"Yes." the second said. "Would you take it?"

"If it overthrows the boy king, then yes." Ruber said with a vicious snarl. "I would take any such thing."

The three looked amongst themselves before nodding. The first produced a vial from her tattered gray robes and held it up. It glowed a bright and unearthly green in the fogbound air, shining like an unholy beacon in the dark.

"What is it?" Ruber asked dubiously, eying the small vial with contempt.

"Hold out your arm and sword." the third sister said darkly.

"Then you will see what it is." the second finished.

Ruber hesitated, wondering what foul trickery the three intended, but then satisfied himself with the knowledge that if they did betray him, he could kill the three aged women in an instant. He came forwards and held out his sword arm, his blade pointed between the three where it extended from the stump where his hand had once been.

The first sister took the stop out of the bottle and held it over Ruber's arm and weapon.

"You only need a drop to do this." she said darkly.

"Three drops in a well will spread the magic through the water, corrupting it and all that bath in it." the second sister intoned.

"What will it do?" Ruber asked, watching as the drop slid forth from the mouth of the bottle.

"It will forge you an army of iron men, with hands of steel." the third sister said as the drop fell.

The liquid splashed on Ruber's arm and pain shot through him. He clenched his teeth together in an effort not to scream as his armor and skin melded into the hilt of the sword. He lost the battle and let out a roar of fury and agony as his arm blazed with fire. He staggered back, clutching his arm in pain, panting heavily. The pain subsided and he turned his gaze to his arm as he picked himself up.

Where the stump of his hand had been, there was now a black blade affixed on what looked like some kind of mechanical apparatus which whirred and clicked, rotating and turning the blade as if it was held in his hand.

"Marvelous." he murmured as he gazed at the magic wrought on his body.

"Yes." the first witch said as she handed him the now stoppered bottle.

"We bequeath to you one more item which you may find useful." the second sister said.

Ruber's eyes narrowed as he held the bottle in his hand. "Why?"

"Why?" intoned the third witch.

"Why do you aid me? What price do you seek?"

The three cackled as if at some private joke.

"We are among the old ways. Arthur stands on the brink of the new."(**2**) the first witch said.

"If people are to follow him, our power will wane in time." the second continued.

"We seek to forestall the inevitable through your revenge." the third finished.

"I am not your tool." Ruber snarled viciously.

The first witch chuckled, her ancient features twisting in a smile. "We are all the tools of fate Ruber."

The three raised their arms and the same keening wail that had first signaled their arrival rose from their hideous lips. Ruber staggered back from the sound as a gust of wind whipped about them, shrouding the three in fog. He snarled and slashed at the mist as it wrapped around him like a thick blanket but his movements were hampered by the driving winds. When it all came to a stop, Ruber stood and stared at the beast before him. The black creature gazed down at him with cruel green eyes. It's beak sharpened to a killing point. It bowed its feathered head, kneeling on its taloned forelimbs.

"Master." it intoned in a dark whisper.

A cruel smile spread across Ruber's face as he gazed at the griffin(**3**). He sequestered the potion in his belt pouch and ran his hands through the sleek black feathers on the griffin's mane. Arthur would pay dearly, his entire kingdom would fall before the might of Ruber's newfound power. Ruber's smile grew as he gazed at his arm where his sword was now fused with his flesh. He knew just how to start his new conquest.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked around the Round Table at his thirteen knights. The the chairs where once Ruber and Sir Lionel had sat had been removed but in the latter's case, the absence was felt even after ten years. He stood up and began his speech, the torchlight flickering off the stone walls around them as he began the council meeting.<p>

"In the ten years since Sir Lionel's death, Camelot has come to stand as a beacon of justice and unity for all the kingdoms of the world. We have achieved much for a kingdom that was until recently fractured." nods of agreement and a few smiles from various knights around the table warmed his heart as he continued his address. "Camelot has grown and prospered beyond our wildest dreams—"

His speech was cut short as the roof above them was burst through in a shattering of wood and stone. A great piercing shriek filled the night as a gust of wind blew out the torches, plunging the room into shadow. Something massive impacted upon the round table, the oaken platform groaned under the weight and Arthur found himself staring at a pair of piercingly malevolent green eyes.

"It's a griffin." one of the knights whispered in awe.

The beast remained fixated on Arthur, it's head following his every movement as he reached slowly for Excalibur hanging behind his chair. It's eyes dilated for a moment just as Arthur reached the hilt and with an explosion of speed that belied its size, the griffin shot forwards, snapping Excalibur up in its jaws. Arthur cried out in pain, gripping his hand, feeling blood poring down his arm from a vicious tear in his flesh.

The griffen leapt upwards, jumping from the stone wall back through the hole in the ceiling it had created as several knights grabbed their weapons and ran for it. Sirs Kay and Bors were at Arthur's side instantly, Arthur's brother put his arms around the King's shoulders.

"Are you well my King?"

"Nevermind me." Arthur panted through the pain in his right arm. "Find Merlin and go after the sword!"

* * *

><p>Above the castle, the griffin remained atop the tower for just a moment before leaping into the night sky. Below the alarm was going out. Arrows, both night and flame, soared up after it in a futile attempt to bring the great beast down. The griffin merely soared onwards and upwards, ignoring the impotent missiles disdainfully as it soared out over the battlements and into the night.<p>

Atop the ramparts, Merlin strode forth, men stepping away from him as he raised his staff. "Aidan(**4**)! Protect the sword!"

As the griffin soared over the ancient Forbidden Forest, where the shadows of ancient magic still clung. A small winged creature shot out from the sky, diving downwards and striking the griffin in the head. The beast roared in fury and snapped at its assailant but the tiny falcon darted away, its silvered wings catching the moonlight as it swooped back up and struck the griffin once more. This time the griffin pursued the smaller creature, swooping up after it angrily snapping at its tail feathers. Then it looked down and realized its precious cargo, so securely gripped in its talons, was missing.

With a panicked shriek the griffin peeled over and dove after the plummeting Excalibur as it fell towards the forest below. The griffin watched in despair as the sword vanished in the thick tree tops, lifting up just in time to avoid crashing into the canopy itself. Further panic gripped the beast as wooded hands with vicious claws reached up towards it, grasping at it as the griffin soared low over the forest. One hand gripped its tail and it shrieked in fear and pain as it tried desperately to pull itself away from the vicious grasp of the forest. Another hand gripped its right wing and pulled it downwards towards the trees. With a baleful cry, the griffin's beak tore through the assault limb and then with a mighty surge of power it pulled itself upwards and out of the grasp of the fell hands.

The griffin circled the forest for several minutes, crying pitiably at its failure as the grasping hands continued reached upwards towards it. The griffin's baleful eye fixed on the flash of silver that was the falcon as it circled and cried triumphantly above it. With a vicious snarl, the griffin surrended to defeat and soared away on its black wings.

The falcon remained high overhead, watching the griffin as it fled. When it was certain that the beast was indeed gone, it descended to the trees and circled a few times, its yellow eyes gazing at the place where the sword had vanished for a time before it soared away over the treetops with a piercing cry.

* * *

><p>Atop the battlements, Merlin let out a deep sigh, though whether in relief or despair none of the men on the walls knew. The old man turned and strode down the ramparts back towards the central keep. There was nothing for it but to trust to fate now, in the meantime, Arthur needed mending.<p>

Down in the courtyard he heard the call go up.

"Send word across the land! Excalibur has been stolen!"

The drawbridge dropped as the gate rose and the knights rode out. Merlin sighed once more. They'd never find the sword, even if he told them all it was in the Forbidden Forest. Most would never enter it, and those that did would never return...no, for the time being there was nothing that could be done to find the sword...save for perhaps Aidan's pupil...yes, the falcon's supposed 'master' might be able to find the blade provided he could be roused from his hermitage...Aidan would know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>: the three Weird (Gray) Sisters are actually from Shakespeare's Macbeth (The Scottish Play), however Ruber in the film references a 'potion that I got from some witches' and never explains who these witches were. Considering their established age, and probable power in Shakespeare's work, I thought it would be a nice touch to incorporate them into this story. These same (or similar) sisters also make appearances in Disney's The Black Cauldron (as well as the original novelization) and Disney's Gargoyles TV show though in the former it is a fantasy setting and never established if they are truly the same sisters, however their nature and power are very similar. They also appear in several other media and myths, all with the same general description.

**2**: many Arthurian legends hold that Arthur was a champion of Christianity (somewhat ironic when you consider his heavy reliance on what is essentially druidic magic through Merlin and the sword Excalibur gifted to him by the Lady in the Lake) and chosen by God to stamp out the pagan beliefs in England. There are several stories in which these 'old powers' fought back against Arthur in an attempt to remain relevant. These variations of the story are a later addition to the Arthur legend and not part of the original tales though it makes for a good story.

**3**: it is never explained in the movie where the Griffin comes from. However since I have the Weird Sisters giving Ruber the potion, it seemed like a good idea to have them bequeath the Griffin upon him as well.

**4**: Yes, I know Merlin calls the Falcon 'Silver Wing' at this juncture but later on he calls him 'Aidan' and the name Silver Wing is never used again so I am just forgoing the confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaylee lined up her pitchfork with the scarecrow, biting her lip as she clung to her horse with her knees. She gave a kick with her heels and the mare charged forwards. Kaylee leaned into the charge and drove the pitchfork home, feeling the jolt up her arm as the makeshift polearm was jarred from her grasp and left imbedded in the scarecrow's chest. Kaylee wheeled her mount around and viewed her handiwork with pride.

"That isn't very lady like."

Kaylee sighed and turned in the saddle to look at Edward who was watching her quietly.

"I don't want to be a lady, I want to be a knight."

The older boy sighed and shook his own head as he walked forwards and took a hold of the mare's reins.

"Your mother wants to see you."

Now Kaylee really did sigh, what could her mother possibly want now? No doubt more lectures on how to be a lady. She looked out over the sea at the edge of the estate. How she wished for something more than this life, why couldn't she have been born a man? Life would have been so much easier.

Her attention was caught by movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see a lone rider coming up to low wall at the edge of the estate. He bore the King's standard.

Kaylee whipped the reins out of Edward's hands and wheeled her mare around, spurring her forwards to meet the rider.

"Your mother waits!" Edward called urgently.

"She can keep waiting!" Kaylee called as she crossed the distance to greet the rider who pulled his own steed up to wait on her.

He bowed in the saddle. "Greetings milady, I come bearing news from Camelot."

Kaylee inclined her head, her manners falling into place. "Won't you come in? My lady mother will want to hear your tidings as well."

* * *

><p>Lady Julianna looked up as her daughter, page and a stranger walked into the dining hall. She frowned. Edward had been sent to retrieve Kaylee from whatever nonsense she'd been conducting, not bring in a visitor. Her eyes fell on the stranger's leather armor and the emblem of the King upon it. A messenger then. She put aside the dress she'd been fussing over, it could wait.<p>

"Welcome to my hall." she said graciously. "What is your business?"

The man bowed and kept his eyes low respectfully.

"Your pardon Lady Julianna, I bear grim news from Camelot."

Julianna's heart clenched. Of course it had been obvious that the messenger was from the King, however she did not like to be reminded of the place, not after Lionel's death.

"What news?"

"Excalibur has been stolen by a foul beast milady, the King wishes that all his subjects be on the watch for a black griffin."

Julianna scowled. "A griffin stole the King's sword? What nonsense is this?"

"It is the truth milady." the messenger replied with another bow.

Julianna looked at Kaylee. She recognized that look and forestalled what was to come.

"Absolutely not." she snapped.

Kaylee's face fell for a moment before it heated. "But mother, Exaclibur has been stolen! I must go after it!"

"That is a job for a knight." Julianna barked. "Not for a young girl!"

"But I want to be a knight!" Kaylee protested.(**1**)

Julianna glared at her daughter, they were not about to have this argument again, and certainly not in front of guests!

"My word is law in this house Kaylee and I say you will not go gallivanting off after the King's sword! You will remain here and try on this new dress!"

"Mother! I don't want a new dress! I want to help the King!" Kaylee stormed, glaring at the dress laying on the table as if it were a venomous snake before whirling on her heel and stalking from the hall.

Julianna closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, Lord give her strength. What would Lionel have done? Probably let her go with him to find the sword no doubt. She looked mournfully at the tapestry on the wall of their family. Oh how she missed him.

She recalled her guest then and realized that they'd just held this tirade before a stranger and instantly felt ashamed of her behavior.

"Forgive me herald, I'm sure you'd like to quench your thirst, won't you stay for supper?"

The messenger bowed again, seemingly unfazed by the outburst.

"Milady is most gracious."

Julianna smiled and looked to Edward as the page shifted nervously.

"Edward, tell Cook to set another place at the table for this evening, and then go fetch Kaylee again if you would."

* * *

><p>Kaylee stormed across the yard to the hen house, kicking any of the chickens unfortunate enough to get in her way. She retrieved their feed from its container and began tossing it about angrily. She looked up as Edward came running up to her.<p>

"Your mother—"

"I know." she snapped. "She wants to see me and have me try on that hideous dress."

There was an awkward pause as Edward fumbled for the right words.

"I think it's a fine dress...and that you'd look very pretty in it."

She looked at him scathingly and he quailed under her gaze, adding hastily to his statement.

"Not that you would look otherwise in any other garments."

Kaylee snorted and looked down at the ground, feeling her anger leading to despair. Was this all that her life promised? This silly nonsense and petty fights?

"How am I ever going to do great things if I'm stuck here?" she asked no one in particular. "With silly dresses and pointless arguments?"

Even though she hadn't meant to ask the question to Edward he nevertheless answered.

"It is what you have." he said simply.

Kaylee sighed. "And I'm supposed to be content with that?"

Edward looked at her helplessly with no answer. Kaylee heaved another sigh and three the last of the fistful of seed to the chickens before turning and heading towards the stables.

"Tell my mother I will be late to dinner."

"Bu—"

"Do it page."

Edward swallowed, the venom in her voice sinking in deep. He bowed uncomfortably.

"Yes milady."

Kaylee re-saddled her mare once more and rode out of the estate's grounds to the beach below the rocky bluff, she needed time alone to think and this was one of her few real retreats. She rode along the rock strewn sand listening to the waves and watching the setting sun.

"Father, is this all I was meant for?" she asked the waves mournfully.

* * *

><p>Julianna looked around the table in annoyance, where was Kaylee? Edward had said she would be late and such was a given after one of their fights but still. It was well past dark and the meal was long over with! That girl, sometimes...she sighed and turned her attention to the King's messenger.<p>

"Will you stay the night with us?"

"Thank you milady, no I must go on to spread the word about the—"

There was a shout outside and a monstrous clamor. Juliana frowned. Had one of the servants gotten drunk? Then the flickering of torchlight appeared against the darkened windows. Julianna hardly had the chance to wonder what was going on before flaming arrows shot through the windows, shattering the glass and imbedding in the table and throughout the room. She jumped back from the lapping flames, the rasp of steel caught her attention and she turned to see the herald facing the door of the hall with his sword drawn.

The door burst open and armed men in ragged armor rushed into the room. The messenger swung his short sword and felled the first attacker with a stab to his throat, the second her cut the hand off of before turning to the next, a monstrosity with a black helm topped by a bull's horns. There was a clash of steel as the helmeted figure blocked the messenger's attack with a swipe of his hand and then kicked him aside as if he were a doll. He then drove his blade through the man who slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Julianna raised herself up to her full height, she'd always been a tall woman, but this man towered over her.

"Who are you? How dare you attack my home and guests!"

Her eyes fell on the man's sword and she realized that it was grafted to his hand by some strange machination of whirling metal. What sorcery was this?

"Julianna," the helmeted man's voice echoed ominously. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me." he reached up and removed his helm.

Julianna's heart clenched. "Ruber." she snarled. "Get out! You are not welcome here!"

"So rude." he mocked as he walked towards her, Edward stood before her protectively but Ruber paid the boy no mind. "And after I came all this way just to see you."

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously as he reached up over the hearth and lifted Lionel's shield from its mount, his fingers tracing the dent his own hand had made ten years earlier.

"Camelot." he said darkly, tossing the shield with such force that it flattened Edward.

Julianna caught the boy and helped him regain his feet. "You're mad."

"I'm so glad you noticed, I've been working on it for years."(**2**) he leered at her. "You're going to help me."

"I'd rather die!" she spat.

Ruber lifted Edward up with his hand and placed his sword across the boy's throat. "I'm afraid you won't be able to resist."

Julianna looked at the terrified boy for a moment before meeting Ruber's gaze.

"Take your hands off of him."

Ruber smiled wickedly. "Follow my plan, and I won't slaughter him and all your household."

She swallowed but nodded nevertheless. "Do what you will with me, but leave the boy and my servants be."

Ruber chuckled and shoved the boy into the arms of one of his men.

"A great change is coming, and you will be a part of it Julianna, feel honored that you should witness the rise of a new King."

Those words sent a chill down Julianna's spine as Ruber and his men led her and her household out into the courtyard. She prayed that Kaylee was safe, wherever she was.

* * *

><p>Kaylee watched from the crack in the wall as her mother and the servants were led out into the yard. She ducked back as they were led just in front of the wall where Kaylee hid. She was terrified, she wanted to reach out and reassure herself and her mother but dared not move lest she be discovered. Why was she so afraid? She wanted to be knight, knight's weren't supposed to feel fear.<p>

"Years from now," the armored man shouted to the assembled men. "No one will remember the boy King Arthur because all of this," he gestured to the estate around him. "All of it, will be mine!" he looked right at Kaylee's mother. "Bring the boy."

"You said you would not harm him!" she protested as Edward was dragged to him.

"He won't be harmed." the man chuckled. "He will be the first of my mechanical army." he pulled out a small bottle from a pouch at his hip and held it up.

It glowed with an evil green light as he removed the cork and let three drops fall into the well. A great green cloud rose up from the water and he nodded to the pit. One of the brigands shoved Edward forwards into the well and he fell in with a scream. Kaylee winced but refused to look away as the man threw in an ax after Edward.

"What have you done?" protested Kaylee's mother. "I swear to you Ruber if you've killed him I will murder you in your sleep."

Kaylee wasn't sure which shocked her more, to hear her mother so violent or to hear the name of her father's murderer. This was Ruber? She looked at the intimidating figure standing before the green lit waters and felt a chill run through her. He was a monster.

Suddenly a black metal hand shot up out of the well and a hideous creature clambered out of the water. It stood taller than Ruber and instead of a left hand it bore a massive ax blade.

"Behold," Ruber said with a wicked smile. "I can remake the sick and meekly into iron men, with hands of steel."

Kaylee swallowed and stared the abomination that Edward(**3**) had become. What foul magic was this to twist flesh into metal? She had to get out of here! But...her mother...she couldn't leave her. She waited, watching as more men jumped into the well with weapons and more and more of the metal monsters appeared. Finally she found a window and leaned forwards.

"Mother?"

* * *

><p>Lady Julianna did her best not to jerk at her daughter's voice. "Kaylee, what are you doing? Flee!"<p>

"I'm not leaving you." Kaylee whispered urgently.

"Kaylee listened to me, it will take Ruber three days to reach Camelot, take the main road, get there before us and warn Arthur, warn the King."

"But mother—"

"Go!" Julianna commanded, her voice softening. "You wanted an adventure, a quest did you not? Here it is for the taking, go Kaylee, you're our only hope."

Julianna waited for a moment and when no further words came she breathed a heavy sigh, praying that wherever he was, Lionel was watching over their daughter.

* * *

><p>Kaylee crept along the wall's exterior, using the moonlight to find her way back to her horse. She froze as a shadow crossed overhead, looking up to see a dark shape descending towards her. She flattened against the wall and held her breath. It was a griffin. A black griffin. Was this the same creature that had stolen Excalibur? Was Ruber behind that as well? She pressed herself even closer to the wall as iron shod feet sounded over her head, clenching her eyes shut and biting her lip.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah my pet." Ruber said as he approached the griffin. "Do you have the sword?"<p>

"It was lost." hissed the griffin.

"What?" Ruber snarled, his mood swinging in an instant.

"I was attacked by a falcon with silver wings." the griffin declared defensively.

Ruber's eyes widened in growing displeasure. "My magnificent beast, bested by a pigeon?"

"It wasn't a pigeon, it was a falcon, with silver wings." the griffin snarled sullenly.

"Oh Silver wings, scary." mocked Ruber before he grabbed the beast by the ear and twisted it down to the ground. It shrieked in protest but Ruber maintained his grasp as he leaned down and snarled maliciously. "You dumb animal, where is the sword now?"

"In the Forbidden Forest." the griffin growled.

Ruber released the beast and turned away from it with a curse. "Excalibur is the one thing that can stop me from conquering Camelot!" he stopped, his head jerking around at the sound of hooves. A lone rider was charging down the sloping hill towards the road. "That rider!" he roared, turning to his newly made golems.(**4**) "You you and you!" he barked at three of them. "Get after that horse!"

* * *

><p>Julianna watched in a mixture of terror and awe as the three abominations, including what had once been Edward charged forwards in great leaps and bounds, clearing the wall in a jump and racing into the night. She closed her eyes as she whispered a silent prayer for her daughter. Please let her arrive safely and find the help they so desperately needed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>: Yes, there is that line 'Rescuing damsels in distress! ...what is a damsel anyways?' but I refuse to make Kaylee that much of an idiot, I always felt it was a cheap joke and did more harm than good.

**2**: I know that line is a little silly but I've always enjoyed it, and besides, he is quite mad. Mad at Arthur that is.

**3**: If you haven't figured it out yet, the chicken has been replaced by Edward.

**4**: I'd say they're golems, wouldn't you?


	4. Chapter 4

Kayley leaned low in the saddle, hugging her horse's neck tightly as she rode on into the night. She looked over her shoulder at the three black figures loping through the moonlit darkness towards her. The monsters were keeping up with the horse on their own feet(**1**) and were actually gaining on her steed! She looked ahead as she turned the bend and came to the main road. If she took it, she could get to Camelot and warn King Arthur before Ruber and his monsters ever got there but...she swung her head to the right. If she took the old road...to the Forbidden Forest...she could find Excalibur and return it to the King!

Something black and metal whirled over her head, slamming into the the rock between the two paths. It was a metal arrow the size of her torso. She looked back over her shoulder, her pursuers were almost upon her. Kayley made her decision and plunged down the old road. She could hear the metal feet of the golems crushing the ground beneath their tread as they came down the road after her. Looking back she saw one of them raise an arm. She ducked just in time as another of the massive arrows sailed towards her, very nearly taking the head off of her horse in the process.

She looked ahead into the looming shadows as she galloped through a brook, the icy water splashing up against her legs and giving new clarity to her surroundings with its chill. The forest loomed ahead of her over the barren ground, she was almost there. Would the golems be able to follow her into the forest? She prayed not. Something loomed up out of the shadows, pale and ghostly as it hissed at her. Her steed panicked, bucking violently in panic, throwing Kayley from the saddle and onto the hard ground. She looked around her, expecting the creature to be upon her but the apparition had vanished into the gathering mists of the forest.

Picking herself up, she rushed into the dense trees hurriedly, pushing through the grasping branches as they clung to her hair and clothing. She was scratched, bruised, and bleeding by the time she heard the crash of her pursuers hacking their way into the forest behind it. It sounded as if they might tear the entire forest apart in their drive to get her. Kayley pushed onwards, shoving against a thick entwining of branches. It gave way suddenly, seemingly sliding away and she tumbled down a steep slope, landing with a splash in shallow water. Something entangled her and panic took over as she struggled to get whatever it was holding her to release her.

Pulling her face clear of the water she found that a new was laid across her head and shoulders. She sat there in the tepid water, catching her breath and listening for the sounds of her pursuers. The forest seemed eerily quiet suddenly.

"Hey!"

She jerked around, scrambling to her feet as a man stepped out of a makeshift hut built beneath the roots of a great tree.

"That's my net." he growled, tapping a quarterstaff against his palm as he glared at her.

Kayley looked at him blankly for a moment, her mind grasping for a response that never came as the three massive metal men erupted from the foliage above and landed in the water with a chorus of roars. Kayley flattened herself against the slope of the embankment, watching as the trio encircled the lone man whose grip on the quarterstaff grew tight as he took up a fighting stance.

"Be careful!" she cautioned. "They aren't human!"

The man said nothing, standing perfectly still as the golems circled around him with deep metallic chuckles. They seemed as wolves encircling a deer they knew had no defense against them. A piercing shriek broke through the forest and the three monstrosities paused for a moment. Something small shot out of the trees and slammed into the head of one of Ruber's golems. The man took the chance to hit it in the head with the butt of his staff, causing it to recoil for a moment before he turned around and struck the second golem squarely in the stomach, leveraging its own weight against it and hurling it into the water.

Kayley's eyes widened as a whirlpool opened up and swallowed the creature whole. She watched as the lone man turned to the first golem again and struck it once more about the head, staggering it back. Kayley yelped in alarm as a whip-like tongue shot out of a nearby plant that sucked in the golem, sealing it inside a pod. The final golem stood its ground for a moment before it turned and ran through the forest, fleeing in apparent terror. Kayley felt a wave of relief wash over her as the last creature ran from the swamp. If they could be scared, perhaps Camelot did have a chance against them. She looked to her savior and tried to smile despite her uncertainty.

"That, that was amazing. Thank you."

"Great," muttered the man as he fished out a net from the water where Kayley had landed. "It took me six weeks to make this net."

"A net?" Kayley said in bewilderment. "You just saved my life!"

The man shrugged as he struggled with the fish in the net. "Well, everyone makes mistakes." the fish slapped him in the face and splashed into the water.

"Oh I get it." Kayley replied caustically, her gratefulness falling away as she gestured around at the bog. "This is where King Arthur sends all his unfunny jesters right?"

The man sighed and tossed the ruined net into the water. "And now I'll thank you."

"For what?" Kayley asked.

"For reminding me why I'm a hermit! Good day!"

He stomped off into the trees and Kayley made to follow him, but she stopped as the same small object flashed past her and she turned to see a falcon alight on the man's shoulder. She frowned for a moment as she hurried to catch up with him.

"Hey wait! What's your name?"

"It's Garrett." he snapped.

"Garrett." Kayley called, grabbing his arm and walking in front of him. "Why don't you look at me when I'm speaking to you? Oh," she released his arm. "I didn't realize that you were—"

"What?" Garrett asked with a smirk. "That I'm tall? Rugged? Handsome?"

She frowned, shaking her head. "Blind."

He held up a finger mockingly. "Ah, you know I always forget that one."

Kayley looked away self-consciously, unsure what to say as Garrett stood there a moment more before continuing his walk into the woods. A ray of the morning light somehow penetrated the woods suddenly and shone off his falcon as it preened its wings. Kayley's eyes widened as silver flashed brightly from it.

"Hey, your falcon has silver wings!"

"Really?" Garrett asked, stopping and canting his head. "I'll have to take your word for that."

"No you don't understand!" Kayley cried, scrambling after him. "It means he knows where Excalibur is!"

"Sure he does, it's in Camelot with the King."

"No! It's been stolen and is somewhere in the forest! That's why I'm here!" she shouted as he continued to walk away from her.

Garrett paused as the falcon chirped and warbled at him, nodding his head.

"Excalibur is missing?" the falcon chirped again. "Right then, we're going after it."

"Great!" said Kayley.

Garrett turned around and pointed his staff at her chest. "Not you, me and Aidan. We work alone."

Kayley pushed the staff out of the way, scowling at him. "Well I see no reason why I can't come along."

Garrett snorted. "You don't know this forest. I do."

"And that's a good reason why?"

"Because I know the sound of every rock and tree in these woods, I embrace the very things that others fear. Everything in this forest breathes and I know each breath, for anyone else this forest is death but for me it is life. I don't have the time to watch over you and keep you alive."

Kayley crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. "I'm coming with you Garrett, they have my mother."

Garrett canted his head curiously. "Who does?"

"The man who stole Excalibur, he has my mother, they're going to attack Camelot. I have no where else to go but forwards and I'm going with or without your help."

Garrett considered for a moment as his falcon, Aidan, chirped at him. He scowled. "Aidan." the falcon warbled reproachfully and Garrett sighed. "Fine, you can come with us."

Kayley's face brightened, she felt a great weight lifting off her chest at the realization that she wouldn't be traveling through the Forbidden Forest by herself. There was a crashing behind them and both turned to see the remaining golem, the one that had fled, rushing away through the trees.

"It seems he knows what we're up to." Garrett said thoughtfully. "We'd best be on our way."

He turned and led the way deeper into the forest, with Kayley following close behind. She wasn't certain, but she swore that Garrett not only understood his falcon's chirps and warbles, but that the bird kept looking at her with a spark of familiarity. It was an eerie feeling and she made a concerted effort not to meet Aidan's eerie gaze as they made their way through the forest.

* * *

><p>Ruber watched impatiently as the griffin paced around the clearing, sniffing the ground and examining the trees.<p>

"You mythological moron." he snarled finally, his patience vanishing in a flash of temper. "Where did you drop the sword?!"

The great beast hissed and slunk low to the ground, looking up at the lightening sky through the trees overhead.

"It all looks so different down here."

Ruber's eyes bulged furiously as he grabbed the griffin's ear with his hand and yanked it down, raising his blade arm up. Whatever action Ruber intended though was forestalled by a crashing sound as one of his constructs came crashing through the foliage and into the clearing. Ruber released the griffin and stood up to greet the metal man as the golem came to a stop before him.

"You. Report."

"The girl has found a blind warrior with a silver-winged falcon." the golem said in a grating metal voice. "They're seeking the sword."

Ruber looked at the griffin for a moment, stroking his chin.

"They'll lead us right to them." he said with a sinister grin. "We're going after them!"

The group of golems followed after him as he followed the first golem into the forest with the griffin walking besides him. It wouldn't be long now, soon the sword would be his and he could take the throne from that brat of a king!

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>: Sorry, no boar riding in this version

**AN**: So I am faced with a complication and am wondering what people would like. Should I keep Devon and Cornwall in the story or not? They're going to be a bitch to write, but I do enjoy them (no singing obviously) and I think I can figure out how to work them in but I am curious to see if anyone else wants to see them or if I should just skip them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kayley coughed violently, choking on the thick sulfurous air as she followed after Garrett.

"What is that?" she gagged, looking around at the desolate landscape. What had happened to the forest?

"Sulfur." Garrett said simply. "This place has been destroyed(**1**)."

"Destroyed?" Kayley asked in bewilderment as she pulled her tunic up to cover her mouth and nose. "By what?"

"Dragons."

"D—dragons?" stammered Kayley. "But we haven't any means to fight them!"

Garrett chuckled. "Fight them? I intend to do nothing of the sort! If we're lucky, we can pass through here unseen and unnoticed."

Kayley swallowed nervously, her sentiments seemingly shared by Aidan who chirped and warbled in what sounded to be a nervous manner. Then a piercing roar split the air. Kayley clapped her hands to her ears as Garrett stood stock still, listening as the cry echoed all around them.

"Where—" Garrett held a finger to his lips and Kayley continued in a softer voice. "Where is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Garrett replied as Aidan huddled against his shoulder. "It was too loud to tell where it came from."

Kayley turned to look at him, but instead screamed as four piercing yellow eyes stared out from behind him. Aidan shrieked a warning, taking to the air as Garrett whirled and brought his staff up to face his opponents. A low rumbling came out from the crevice as not one, but two dragons emerged from the rock...or rather just their heads and necks.

"I mean you no harm." rumbled one of them.

"Yes, we are merely hiding from our brethren." said the other, which solicited an angry hiss from its brother. The second dragon snapped back at the first warningly as they both bared their teeth.

Kayley's eyes widened as the pair came out from their hiding place. They weren't two dragons, but one dragon with two heads! Their necks ended in a joining at their shoulders behind which rested a pair of massive wings pressed tightly against the blue and purple hued scales covering their flanks. Four sturdy legs sat beneath the creature's body and it all ended in a powerful, muscular tail. The creature was easily eight feet tall at the shoulder.

"What are you?" Garrett asked as he reached up and touched the point where the two necks joined.

The first head snarled, leaning down and snapping at him warningly, but Garrett seemed unphased as the second head answered.

"Our parents were of the same creche.(**2**)"

Kayley frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding." the second head said.

"Yes, hiding from our kin." rumbled the first.

"But why?" Kayley asked, finding herself oddly fascinated by this strange creature.

"We are..." the first head began, trailing off and looking away distractedly.

"Broken." finished the second head. "Unnatural."

"Outcast." the first head said with finality as it turned its gaze back to Garrett standing beneath it. "Go away human." it snapped.

Garrett stepped back respectfully but Kayley came forwards now.

"What do we call you?"

The pair looked at her. "Call us?" the first head rumbled quizically. "We don't have names." hissed the second.

Kayley smiled and pointed to the first head. "Devon." her finger traveled to the second head. "Cornwall."

The pair looked at her in confusion for a moment before the second head—Cornwall—snorted out a warm puff of air.

"Cornwall." it said experimentally.

"Devon." its brother echoed before throwing its head back. "I will be Devon!" it crowed.

Cornwall hissed in annoyance. "Quiet, you're too loud. The others may—" he stopped as another splitting roar echoed above them.

"They've found us." Devon shrieked.

Aidan cried a shrill warning and Garrett whirled around, his staff at the ready. "They aren't the only ones."

Kayley turned and felt her heart sink. Ruber, the griffin, and five of his golems were charging over the dead ground towards them.

"Get them!" he roared, raising his bladed arm above his head.

The fallen knight's words were deafened though as not one but three jet black dragons alighted on the rocks above and around them. Even Ruber's golems stopped their charge as the great beasts roared in challenge. Kayley's heart had stopped. She look around them, her legs trembling. Was this it? Was she going to die between the man who'd killed her father and the most terrifying beasts known to man?

"Through here!" roared Cornwall as he and Devon ducked back into their hiding place.

Garrett grabbed Kayley by the arm and dragged her into the crevice as Aidan dove in after them.

* * *

><p>Ruber's eyes blazed in fury as he watched the girl and boy duck into the rock face. The dragons leapt down from their perches and clawed furiously at the rock where the pair had vanished, one of them reared back and belched fire, searing the red rock black. Then the trio turned back towards Ruber who took a deep breath as the beasts glared at him malevolently with their glittering green eyes.<p>

"Master?" hissed the griffin uncertainly.

Ruber sneered as his golems stepped back from the oncoming beasts. He feared nothing on this world. The nearest dragon came towards him, its maw spreading wide and Ruber twisted, his gauntleted fist connecting with the side of its jaw and staggering it as it let out a searing blast of flame. He brought his sword arm up and down, pinning the dragon's skull to the ground as the blade penetrated the roof of the beast's head and through the floor to imbed in the rock beneath.

"KILL THEM!" he roared with a vicious glare at his minions. "AND THEN GET AFTER THAT GIRL!"

* * *

><p>Kayley ran full tilt through the black of the cave, tripping and stumbling but never letting go of Garrett's hand despite the pitch black. He seemed to know precisely where they were going despite the total darkness and she clung to his fingers desperately. Finally they came out into a lighted cavern, its walls lit by steaks of orange glowing moss. Kayley released Garrett's hand and stood there panting for a moment, but her respite was short lived as a warm breath blew over her neck.<p>

She looked up to find Cornwall and Devon staring at her intently.

"You are uninjured?" Cornwall inquired.

Kayley nodded.

"Good." Devon rumbled. "Our name giver cannot be injured."

Kayley looked to see Garrett already moving through the cavern.

"Garrett! Wait!"

The blind man said nothing as he and Aidan continued onwards, Kayley hurried after him with the two headed dragon following in her wake. She glanced over her shoulder at it several times during their underground trek but the pair said very little, simply continued to follow, their yellow gaze fixed on her intently.

* * *

><p>Ruber glared darkly as the griffin alighted on the rock. "Well?"<p>

"There is no sign of them Master." the griffin said quietly.

Ruber let out a roar of frustration. "Where are they!?"

"Underground?" suggested the griffin.

Ruber snarled in annoyance. "Get food, eat as much as you need, and then get up there again! Don't come back until you find them!"

The griffin bowed its head and went to eat. Ruber lifted his own slab of seared dragon flesh and tore a chunk out of it with his teeth. He had to hurry. If he did not retrieve Excalibur...no, he would claim the sword before he reached Camelot. He gestured at one of his golems.

"You! Report back to the others, tell them we'll be continuing on without them. We will meet them on the main road."

The golem inclined its head, standing and romping off across the desolated wastes left behind by the dragons now roasting on spits.

Ruber sighed heavily. He would claim the sword...and when he was done with Julianna, he'd kill her daughter in front of her for all the trouble she'd caused.

* * *

><p>Kayley blinked as the bright light of the sun blinded her for a moment. She stood there for a moment, letting the fresh air touch her face before opening her eyes. The forest stretched out below them.<p>

"Do you think we're any closer?" she asked.

Garrett leaned on his stick for a moment, holding his arm out and letting Aidan alight on his wrist. The falcon chirped at him and looked out over the forest.

"Yes, Aidan says we'll be there by morning."

Kayley looked up at the sky, the sun was beginning to descend. "We'd better get going then."

"We will come with you." Cornwall said.

Garrett stopped, scowling. "What?"

"We will follow our name giver." rumbled Devon, nuzzling against Kayley as Cornwall did the same from the other side.

Kayley blinked in alarm. "Wait, you're coming too?"

Both heads nodded and she looked at Garrett helplessly, not that he could tell. He sighed and shook his head as he set off down the slope without a word.

"Come on you two." Kayley said, patting both Devon and Cornwall on the head.

The twin headed dragon followed after her obediently as the bizzare group continued on their quest to find the King's sword.

**1**: In the movie it is implied that the region they pass through is inhabited by dragons all the time...I find this a little hard to take in, so for the purposes of this story, it's not.

**2**: "Well, frankly we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry."

**AN**: So, finally got another chapter finished and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not entirely sure about my portrayal of Devon and Cornwall so please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're stopping." Garrett said suddenly.

"What?" Kayley asked in bewilderment. "But I thought we were going to keep going until dawn!"

"No one travels in the Forbidden Forest at night." Garrett said grimly. "There are ancient things even I don't dare confront that appear with the coming of darkness."

"Hmph." scoffed Kayley, crossing her arms. "Well my father Sir Lionel wouldn't have feared them!"

Garrett jerked suddenly, turning towards her in astonishment. "Your father is—was—Sir Lionel?"

Kayley turned from Devon and Cornwall who'd come up besides her and frowned at the astonished look on Garrett's face.

"Yes, why?"

Garrett looked down at the ground, standing up and walking to the edge of the clearing. "Because he trained me."

"What?" Kayley asked. "You knew my father?"

Garrett nodded. "I used to live in Camelot, I was a stable boy, though I dreamed of being a knight one day. Then one night there was a fire in the stables...I rushed to save the horse." his voice changed, he sounded proud. "I saved them all...but one kicked me in the face and I fell to the ground." he looked up at the forest canopy above them, his voice sad now. "First all I could see where shapes...then shadows and finally," he shrugged. "Nothing. After the fire, your father was the only one who still believed in me. Everytime he came to Camelot he took time training me, teaching me how to see without seeing. He never gave up on me...and then he was killed."

Kayley's heart ached for a moment at the memory but she pushed it aside. "What happened?"

"No one else believed in me, no one took the time to notice the blind stable boy...so I left Camelot and came here."

Aidan chirped and walked up Garretts arm, nuzzling against his neck affectionately.

"So...how did you find Aidan?"

"I didn't." Garrett replied. "He found me...I understand him if you can believe it." Garrett said with a faint smile. "With Aidan as my eyes, I can do anything. Here, I'll show you."

He turned and faced a strange pod, taping it with his staff. It opened like a blooming flower and a large stock uncurled upwards, waving back and forth in the air as Garrett took up a fighting stance. Aidan chirped out a warning as the stock drew back and Garrett sidestepped just as it shot out, bringing his staff down to rap the stock on its blunt tip.

Kayley's eyes widened as Garrett repeated the feat three more times. Besides her, Devon and Cornwall were watching with equal curiosity.

"That's amazing!" she said.

"Here, you try it." he held out his staff to her.

"Me? Oh no, I don't want to take your staff."

He snorted. "Come on." he tossed it to her.

Kayley stood before the plant as its stock waved back and forth once more. Garrett stood to one side, directing her motions.

"Take up your stance, watch your target and when Aidan calls." the silver winged falcon called out. "Move!"

Kayley moved, but not when Aidan called, just a split second too late. The result was a solid blow to her stomach that sent her staggering backwards. Garrett caught her in his arms, chuckling warmly as she looked up at his pale blue eyes staring off into space.

"You moved too soon."

"Uh huh." Kayley replied as she picked herself up, her face red with embarassment. "I guess I'm not very good at taking instruction."

Garrett opened his mouth to reply but just then Devon and Cornwall leapt upon the plant and tore it to pieces with their claws and teeth. After they'd shredded it they turned back to look at the pair.

"It hurt you?" Cornwall hissed.

"We destroyed it." Devon gurgled cheerily.

"Why didn't you just incinerate it?" Garrett asked.

The pair looked at one another and then back at him. "We," Devon began, shaking his head as he ducked down and averted his gaze.

"Can't breathe fire." Cornwall finished for him.

"A dragon that can't breathe fire?" Garrett said in disbelief, then he started laughing. "Oh we're quite the troupe of adventurers!"

"Don't laugh at them!" Kayley scolded as Devon and Cornwall both hissed in annoyance at Garrett's laughter.

"I'm not laughing at them." Garrett chuckled. "I'm laughing at us." he shook his head. "We're a blind man, a little girl, and a flame-less dragon." he smiled. "The bards will sing tales of us for years to come."

Kayley huffed as Garrett lay down against a tree trunk and closed his eyes. She scowled and went to Devon and Cornwall who were sulking near the plant they'd torn to pieces a moment before.

"It's okay." she said soothingly, stroking both heads as they nuzzled against her. "You're still virile and powerful dragons."

Both of them rumbled with pleasure, competing with one another to nuzzle against Kayley who held them both at bay.

"No fighting." she commanded. "It's time to sleep."

The dragon settled down and Kayley slumped down against its flank as the paired heads rested in her lap, still jostling for the best position. Kayley shook her head as she looked down at them. What where they? Puppies? She closed her eyes as they finally settled and began to drift to sleep.

"Good night Kayley." her father's voice whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she looked around searchingly but of course her father was no where to be seen. She shook her head, just her imagination. She looked up at the dark boughs above her where Aidan sat perched, watching attentively. Just her imagination...she missed him so much. She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks as the voice came back to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too father." she murmured as she drifted off into sorrowful sleep and dreams of happier times.

* * *

><p>Lady Juiliana looked out the windo of the wagon in which she sat. The stars were bright tonight and the moon had yet to rise to overshadow their brilliance.<p>

"Be safe Kayley." she said quietly to the night sky.

The curtain at the front of the wagon compartment drew back and one of Ruber's hideous metal monsters leered at her with its vicious green-yellow eyes.

"No one can stop Ruber's conquest of Camelot."

Juliana's eyes narrowed and she spat in the monster's face.

"You don't know my daughter!"

The monster cackled, ignoring the spittle on its metal skin as it closed the flap again. Juliana heaved a heavy sigh, hoping that of the two of them, it was her opinion which held the greater weight. Kayley had always been eager, but was she truly equal to the task at hand? She hoped so. Oh how she hoped so.

* * *

><p>Kayley followed after Garrett as he accompanied Aidan as the falcon flew from branch to branch chirping excitedly. They'd entered a grove of thick, thorny trees, though it appeared as if something had ploughed through their center, creating a pathway straight through the entwining brambles.<p>

"What did all this?" Kayley asked in bewilderment.

Garrett shrugged. "Troll, giant, ogre, who knows."

Kayley blinked. "Dragons, trolls, giants, ogres...how have you survived out here?"

He chuckled. "Well the dragons are new, first time I've been this close to them honestly, as for all the rest...well honestly, they typically keep to themselves if you keep to yourself." he looked over his shoulder. "Not that you'd know much about keeping to yourself I suppose."

Kayley glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Again Garrett shrugged, Kayley was starting to despise that motion.

"Just that you strike me as the type to let things lie."

She was going to continue the conversation when Aidan let out an excited series of chirps and began buzzing around something glinting in the ground.

"What is that?" exclaimed Kayley, rushing forwards excitedly.

In the ground lay an intricately carved scabbard, it bore the three entwined rings of Camelot and was inlaid with gold trim.

"Here's the sheath." Kayley said with a frown as she picked up the royal implement. "But where is the sword?"

"Someone must have taken it." Garrett murmured as he knelt down. "Or something."

"What are you talking about?"

He pointed at the ground, tracing a heavy footprint. "Ogre."

"Well that's great." Kayley threw her hands up. "You know this is all your fault."

"My fault?" Garrett asked indignantly.

"Yes, if we hadn't stopped last night."

Garrett's head jerked to the side as Aidan shrieked shrilly.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kayley barked angrily.

"Shh!" Garrett whispered. "I need to hea—" he stopped as Aidan screamed out and then something shot through Garrett's flank**1**. "AH!"

The hermit collapsed to the ground as blood poured out of the injury now in his flanks.

"GARRETT!" Kayley shrieked.

"Get them!" roared a terrifyingly familiar voice.

Kayley looked up to see Ruber and his golems charged towards them. She knelt down, lifting Garrett off the ground and heading into the thorns to the side of the path. Devon and Cornwall snarled and dove in after her, the thick brambles scraping against their scales as Aidan flew high up into the trees and vanished. There was a low rumble then, and suddenly the brambles began to move. Kayley looked up to see long fingered arms reaching downwards towards them.

She sceamed, holding up Excalibur's scabbard futily. There was a blinding flash, and the fingers recoiled, their tips blackened and singed. Kayley looked at the sheath in awe, then lifted it up once more, weilding it like a shield as she carved a path through the living thorns with the twin headed dragon following in her wake. She heard a frustrated roar and turned to see Ruber and his golems hacking at the massive hands as they reached down towards them. They'd escaped again...but...she looked down at Garrett and the blood seeping from his wounds. Had they survived?

* * *

><p>Ruber snarled in annoyance as he hacked at the encroaching thorn elementals. They were preventing him from gaining his prize! He'd hack this entire grove to pieces if he had to but he'd be damned if a patch of overgrown rose stems were going to stop him!<p>

**1**: I've never really understood what hit Garrett in this scene, if it was one of the golem's bolts or if Ruber had a bow or something. Anyone have any clue?


	7. Chapter 7

Kayley stumbled across the mossy ground as she carried Garrett's limp form through the forest. They'd left the living thorns behind along with Ruber and his monstrosities, but she didn't dare stop, not yet. Aidan kept flying ahead, vanishing in the foliage for a time before reappearing and chirping encouragingly. Kayley couldn't understand the falcon the way Garrett did, but she at least understood that it was telling her to follow it. Devon and Cornwall followed in her wake, their twin heads swinging from side to side uncertainly as they gauged their surroundings. Kayley pushed her way through a covering of branches to find Aidan sitting atop a small outcropping of rock with a recess at its base. She quickly went inside, laying Garrett down against the cool wall and examining his wound for the first time.

She'd never seen combat or the injuries it caused, but her father's stories of the wars before she was born now took on a far grimmer light as she saw Garrett's injury in full. The bolt had gone clear through his side and out his stomach, tearing flesh and bone easily and there was blood. A lot of blood.

"Garrett?" she whispered nervously. "Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes, tilting his head weakly to the side.

"Oh thank God." she said. "Don't die, please don't die. I can't do this on my own."

He drew in a ragged breath, waving towards her pitiably.

Kayley scooted forwards. "What can I do? Tell me what needs to be done and I'll take care of it."

"Follow," Garrett panted through blood flecked lips. "Follow Aidan...he'll...he'll show you..."

"Show me what?" Kayley asked in confusion. "Garrett?" she shook him. "Garrett!"

She got no reply, she leaned in close and pressed her ear to his chest. He was breathing...barely. She turned to look at the silver winged falcon.

"Follow you where?" she pleaded. "Aidan, help me, he's dying!"

The falcon cocked its head to the side for a moment, and then chirped and leapt from its perch. Kayley scrambled to her feet and followed after it, shouting at Devon and Cornwall over her shoulder.

"Stay with him! Keep him safe!"

She didn't stay to see if the dragon listened to her, Aidan was moving too swiftly for that. She hurried after him, pressing through the branches in her attempt to keep up.

"Aidan!" she called. "Aidan wait!"

If he heard her, the falcon paid her no mind and continued flying. Kayley hurried after the heedless bird, trying not to think of Garrett slowly bleeding to death in the grotto behind her. She caught up to Aidan finally, the falcon was sitting in front of a strange blue leaved plant, pecking at the leaves insistently.

"Do you...do you want me to take some?" Kayley asked, touching the spade shaped leaves.

Aidan warbled and bobbed his head as Kayley grabbed a fistful of leaves and pulled them from their stems, a thick syrup covering her hands as she did so. She hurried back to where she'd left Garrett, Aidan following her from branch to branch. She found Devon and Cornwall curled around Garrett's body protectively, their yellow gazes fixed on her intently.

"We keep the name giver's mate safe." hummed Devon.

Kayley's face heated. "He's not...not now!"

She knelt down with the leaves and looked at Garrett's wound helplessly before looking at Aidan fearfully.

"What do I do? Is he supposed to eat them? Do I cover the wound? Help!"

"His pouch." her father's voice answered her.

Kayley's eyes widened in alarm and she sat there frozen for a moment, staring at Aidan in shock before shaking herself. She was hearing things. She knew she was. She went to Garrett and shifted him so that she could get at the travellers pouch at his waist. She found various odds and ends inside of it. A hunting knife, a needle and thread, and among all the other bits and pieces, there was a small mortar and pestle.

She removed this last item and stuffed it full of the leaves, grinding them vigorously and watching as the thick sap oozed out of the crushed leaves. When she'd reduced the leaves to a pulp, she held it up to Aidan who eyed it with a canted head.

"Now what?"

The falcon hopped forwards and pecked the mixture, smearing it on a small cut on Kayley's hand. She watched in awe as the blue syrup covered the wound and the cut vanished.

"Thank you!" she cried joyfully, turning to Garrett and lifting his shirt.

She felt her face heat as she stared at his bared stomach, he was well muscled...she supposed he'd have to be, living out here by himself.

"Stop it Kayley." she growled at herself in annoyance as she smeared the sap across Garrett's wounds.

Aidan hopped down and began picking at the injuries, causing him to moan. Kayley swatted at him indignantly.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!"

The falcon didn't stop though as he stuffed more and more of the thick sap into Garrett's wounds. Kayley gave up her attempts at stopping him and instead helped Aidan by spreading more of the syrup over Garrett's wounds. Seemingly satisfied with his work on one side, Aidan hopped over to the other side and began doing the same there. It took them several minutes to completely cover the gaping gashes in Garrett's sides but when they finally began to seal she let out a sigh of relief.

"He's going to be okay." she breathed in relief. "He's going to live!"

It was then that she realized just how exhausted she suddenly felt. She looked down at Excalibur's sheath, resting on the ground where she'd left it at Garrett's side. They had the scabbard...they just needed the sword...but right now, more than anything, she needed to rest. She dropped down against Devon and Cornwall's flank. Devon draped his neck around her as Cornwall did the same for Garrett.

"We will keep watch." Cornwall rumbled.

"Rest." insisted Devon as he nuzzled her affectionately.

Kayley did as she was told, feeling her lids grow heavy as she began to drift into sleep.

"Well done Kayley."

She clenched her eyes shut, forcing her father's voice from her mind. Was she losing her mind? Why did she keep hearing his voice? He was dead. Tears trickled out from beneath her clenched eyelids. Why was she being tortured with his voice?

* * *

><p>Kayley woke with a start, finding herself curled up against the scaled flank of Devon and Cornwall, both heads were in her lap. She looked to the side, Garrett was nowhere to be seen. She jumped to her feet, throwing both Devon and Cornwall into a fit of alarm. She hurriedly quieted the pair before turning to look for Garrett.<p>

"Garrett? Garrett where are you?"

"Here." his voice came from ahead of her.

She moved forwards to find Garrett standing beneath a trickle of water, his tunic removed and his torso laid bare as he washed himself beneath the icy water. Kayley's face flushed as she looked at his bared back and she turned away hurriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." he answered. "I...thank you Kayley, you saved my life."

"No." she replied, clenching her eyes shut. "I'm the one who got you injured. If I hadn't kept talking then this—"

"Shh." Garrett soothed as he came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't know, it isn't your fault."

She turned to look at him, unable to contain herself as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I was so scared." she said quickly. "I thought I was going to be alone...I thought you were going to die and I'd have to do this on my own!"

He put a hand on her head gently, surprising her by kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sure you'd have been fine."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded, his gentle smile filling her with warmth.

"I'm certain of it."

She stepped back from him, wiping her eyes.

"We should get going."

He nodded. "Yes, let's go."

She turned her back, letting him put his shirt back on. She tensed slightly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded stiffly.

"Alright, come on, we've got an ogre to find."

Kayley turned to follow after him, calling for Devon and Cornwall who came crashing through the brush noisily as Aidan settled on Garrett's shoulder. She stared at the falcon for a longtime as they walked, wondering if she should mention hearing her father's voice to Garrett. She decided against it. The Forbidden Forest was supposed to play tricks on travelers after all...and she didn't want Garrett thinking her insane.


	8. Chapter 8

Kayley stepped over the piled bones at the mouth of the cave, holding her breath in a vain attempt to keep the stench of death and refuse from her nostrils.

"It stinks!" she declared.

Garrett placed a finger over her lips. "Shhh."

She nodded, biting her lip as she covered her nose with her hands. It didn't make things much better. She looked over her shoulder to where Devon and Cornwall waited expectantly at the cave's entrance. The pair had been told to remain behind, hopefully they listened. She turned back to Garrett and Aidan as they proceeded further into the cave. As they went deeper, the smell worsened, and was joined by a deep thundering rumble that shook the rocks around Kayley's feet.

"It's sleeping." murmured Garrett needlessly. "Can you see the sword?"

Kayley swallowed nervously as she edged around Garrett and peered into the inner cavern. The ogre was indeed sleeping, sprawled out on a bed of lichen and moss that covered the stone floor of its home. Kayley's eyes widened as she spotted Excalibur resting by the ogre's head.

"The sword is by its head." she murmured, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Can you reach it without waking the ogre?" Garrett replied.

Kayley's eyes widened and she made to protest but Garrett cut her off.

"I can't see it Kayley, and Aidan can't call out or we'll wake the ogre. It has to be you."

Kayley swallowed, looking back at the slumbering creature before nodding. Then she remembered that Garrett would be unable to see such and spoke her affirmation.

"Alright. I'll do it."

He reached out and touched her shoulder. "You can do this."

She nodded again as she turned to the task at hand, tip toeing forwards over the moist ground.

* * *

><p>Devon and Cornwall watched the cave with mounting trepidation. They had been told to remain where they were, however they also wished to protect Kayley and the inclination to obey her words and protect her were equally compelling. So it was with some relief that the choice was taken from them when they caught the scent of a man approaching. The twin headed dragon ducked behind the rocks where it had been perched and watched as the man that Kayley and Garrett had fled from before marched past them and into the cave with his mechanical monsters.<p>

Devon growled low in his throat as Cornwall watched attentatively.

"We must warn them." he hissed.

"Yes, before they are hurt again." agreed Cornwall.

And so it was, that they slid from their hiding place and followed the man and his golems into the cave.

Kayley moved gingerly across the wet rocks as she approached the slumbeing ogre. The great beast snorted suddenly and Kayley froze midstep, not daring to move a muscle as the ogre shifted and rolled over, blessedly away from the sword. She swallowed. Her throat was dry as sand as she crept forwards once more. Kneeling down, she gripped the hilt of the King's sword, lifting it gingerly from the ground where it lay. She felt a buzz of energy course through her as she placed her other hand against the flat of the blade.

She turned towards Garrett and held up the sword triumphantly, realizing too late that such an action would be meaningless to him but still feeling the rush of elation. They had Excalibur, now they simply had to return it to the King!

Garrett however looked less than elated and suddenly hurried towards her despite the danger of the looming ogre sleeping behind her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered urgently.

"We're not alone." Garrett murmured.

Kayley bit her lip and looked at the slumbering ogre behind them. Why did Ruber have to find them here of all places? He would—

"They have the sword! Do not let them escape!"

There was a hideous snort and then a roaring grumble that shook the cavern. Kayley winced. The ogre was awake.

* * *

><p>In hindsight, shouting inside the ogre's den had not been the smartest decision he'd made in his life. However Ruber was far from caring at this juncture as the massive beast wakened and glared at the intruders in its home. Ruber snarled in annoyance as it swung one of its massive arms and clubbed a golem aside. Ruber himself had to scramble out of the way or risk being crushed himself. The golem could take the punishment, he could not. He made to advance on the girl and blind man, to take the King's Sword from them but was suddenly trambled by a bellowing mass of scales.<p>

Ruber roared in fury as he stood back up and found himself face to face with a twin-headed dragon that hissed and spat at him as its jaws snapped menacingly.

"Enough of this!" he shouted, raising his sword arm. "I will end this!"

Or at least, that had been the plan. The ogre came back around with another swinging fist, and this time Ruber didn't dodge. The blow struck him squarely in the stomach and sent him flying across the cave as his golems did their best to try to pierce the beast's thick hide.

* * *

><p>Kayley watched with no small amount of satisfaction as Ruber was thrown across the cave by the ogre. Of course that didn't solve their problem at all. They were still trying not to get trampled underfoot by the massive beast and dodge Ruber's minions at the same time! The griffin was shrieking menacingly by the mouth of the cave, seemingly trying to avoid getting its wings crushed by the angered monster.<p>

"Here!" shouted Devon or Cornwall, she wasn't sure which.

She turned and saw the two-headed dragon scrambling through a hole in the back of the cave. She pushed Garrett through ahead of her and scrambled after him. The passage was narrow and she felt her breathing intensifying as the feeling of being enclosed on all sides grew intensely. And then they pushed through to the open air and a sheer drop down the sloping side of a cliff.

"Now what?" she asked dubiously with a glance behind them where the sounds of battle still echoed from inside the cavern.

"We fly." Garrett said, lifting her up and planting her squarely on Devon and Cornwall's back.

"We can't fly." Devon protested.

"Our wings do not lift us." emphasized Cornwall.

Garrett's face was a mask of disbelief. "You can't fly, you can't breath fire, are you a dragon or a lizard!?"

The twin heads snorted in annoyance and Cornwall snapped out at Garrett, grabbing him in his jaws and plopping him down on their back behind Kayley. The dragon leapt from the cliff, soliciting screams from both Kayley and Garret. Its wings spread out behind them like a sail as it bounded down the mountainside like a goat, its clawed feet gripping the rock as surely as a goat's hooves. The bounding fall rocked both Kayley and Garrett who clung to one another desperately as they tried to maintain their seating between the wings and twin necks of the dragon. Aidan was diving after them in silence.

The mad ride came to an abrupt stop as the dragon leapt from the last stretch of the mountainside and landed on all fours, throwing both Kayley and Garrett from its back violently. The pair tumbled and rolled in the dirt and rock before careening into some scrubs where they lay atop one another.

Kayley sat up, straddling Garrett's stomach as she clutched Excalibur in her hands with a gleeful smile on her faec.

"We did it. We got the sword!" she exclaimed, holding the sheathed blade up triumphantly.

Garrett smiled gingerly from beneath her. "Yeah, we did it...now could you get off of me? I think I bruised a rib."

"Oh," she said with a flush of her face as she scrambled off of him. "Sorry."

He stood up and lifted his arm out, allowing Aidan to alight on him. The falcon gazed at the sword intently before turning its gaze on Kayley who suddenly felt a shiver run down her back at the raptor's intense scrutiny.

"We'd better get going." Garrett said, seemingly oblivious to Kayley's discomfort.

He turned and began heading into the forest once more, Kayley looked to Devon and Cornwall uncertainly.

"Are you sure you still want to come? We're going to Camelot."

The dragon bobbed its heads and moved to follow after Garrett. Kayley put a hand on their flank as they walked past and began to follow along besides him.

"Thank you by the way. You got us out of there."

If dragons could smile, Devon and Cornwall would have been grinning she realized as their yellow eyes glowed with silent pride at her praise.

"I'm proud of you Kayley."

Kayley's heart stopped and her grip around Excalibur tightened. Why was she still hearing her father's voice? Was the forest torturing her?

AN: So sorry this took so long, this entire sequence has been vexing me for weeks! Finally figured it out though.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruber staggered out of the ogre's den covered in gore and blood. He ran his hand over his face, wiping away the ogre's vital fluids as he glared in frustration at the forest surrounding the mount. He'd lost them. Again. And this time they had the cursed sword!

He gave vent to his frustration, shouting at the forest and swinging his sword arm, imbedding it in the rock besides him, cutting deep into the stone as he glowered out over the trees.

Think. He had to think.

He stopped, a cruel smile playing over his features. Why was he chasing the girl at all? He knew where she was going to be. She had no other choice but to go to Camelot, and once she was out of the forest, there was only one way there.

He turned to his remaining golems and the griffin, pointing to the former.

"You lot make your best speed towards Camelot. You," he pointed at the griffin. "We're flying to join the others on the main road."

The griffin bowed its head. "Yes master."

"We'll never make it through the forest." protested one of the golems.

Ruber glared at him. "That is not my concern, I have given you great strength and you are very nearly indestructible. If you can't survive with those gifts then you do not deserve to survive at all."

He mounted the griffin and the beast leapt into the air, carrying him far out of the reach of the deadly forest below. He'd catch the girl before she could bring the sword to the King, and then he'd slaughter the boy king with his own blade!

* * *

><p>Arthur stirred from his bed restlessly. Something tugged at the edge of his mind, an all too familiar thrum of power as his sword arm tingled.<p>

"You should be resting."

He turned to cast an irritated glance at Merlin as the wizard chastised him.

"Have they found the sword yet?"

The wizened old man shook his head and Arthur made to rise from his bed.

"Then I must go find it."

He made to rise, wincing as pain shot through his arm and he hissed in a harsh breath. Merlin was there in an instant, forcing him back with a strength that belied his aged appearance.

"No. You must regain your strength."

"But I can feel the sword." murmured Arthur through the pain.

Merlin nodded. "You must rely on the strength of your people, trust me Arthur, the sword will come to you."

The King nodded weakly and lay back against the mattress. Merlin whispered a few words and Arthur slipped back to sleep. The wizard turned to look out the window at the rolling hills towards the Forbidden Forest hidden beyond sight. If Arthur could feel the sword's power, that meant it was close...the question was, who possessed it. He looked back to the slumbering King thoughtfully, and how much did he want to intervene on Arthur's behalf? He would not be here forever...and sooner or later Arthur would have to fend for himself against the forces arrayed against him...Merlin could not shield him forever as this case proved.

* * *

><p>Kayley pushed through the overgrowth and found herself standing on an actual man made road suddenly! She turned to look back the way she'd come and saw the road vanishing into the shadowed trees. Looking the other way she saw the road running down into the green rolling hills beyond. She hurried forwards a little ways, taking a bend in the road and her heart stopped as she spied the towers rising above the landscape.<p>

"Oh, Garrett." she breathed with a thrill of excitement. "I can see Camelot!" she exclaimed.

He came out of the forest to join her along with Devon and Cornwall, his expression strained as he leaned on his staff, Excalibur hanging over his shoulder in its scabbard.

"I wish you could see it." Kayley said gently. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Garrett heaved a heavy sigh and unslung the King's sword from his shoulder, holding it out to Kayley.

"I have seen it, and there was no place for me there."

She took the sword with a frown, looking at him in confusion.

"What? Of course there is! You're amazing! I'm sure the King would make you a knight in a heartbeat after he knows what you did to retrieve the sword!"

Garrett smiled wistfully and shook his head. "You take the sword to him Kayley, become a knight, it's your dream, not mine." he turned and began walking away, Kayley rushed in front of him and shoved the sword into his chest.

"We'll deliver it together!" she stated flatly.

He pushed the King's sword aside, smiling gently as he ran a hand over her cheek. His fingers followed the curve of her jawline down to her chin. Kayley trembled at his touch, looking up into his pale gray eyes as they stared vacantly at the forest behind her.

"I—I don't belong in that world anymore." he said finally, pushing past her and walking into the forest.

She turned and watched him vanish into the shadows, her heart aching as she whispered to herself helplessly.

"But you belong in mine..."

If Garrett heard her, he made no sign as the forest swallowed him in its depths. Aidan lingered for a moment, his steely gaze fixing Kayley as he perched on a low branch before taking flight and following after him. Kayley turned with a heavy heart towards Camelot and swallowed her emotions, setting out to finish what she had started.

As she walked past them, she ran her hand over Devon and Corwall's heads gently.

"You two don't have to follow me, I don't know what they'll do to a dragon."

The beast rumbled and its heads nuzzled against her touch affectionately.

"We will follow you." Devon said devotedly.

Cornwall turned his gaze towards the forest where Garrett and Aidan had disappeared.

"Will he not come?"

Kayley shook her head. "No, he—" she bit back the words. She didn't know what Garrett was doing, nor did she understand his reasoning. He was amazing...he was kind...strong...devoted...she clenched Excalibur to her chest, looking up at the dragon determinedly. "I'm going after hi—"

Her words were cut off as a piercing shriek split the air. She looked up in terror as Ruber's black griffin descended upon her. She turned to run but was pinned to the ground in one of its talons as the traitor knight leapt from its back and swung his sword arm at Devon and Cornwall who snarled and hissed menacingly as they tried to get past the flashing steel at the griffin.

"Run!" Kayley shouted desperately. "Don't get yourselves killed!"

The twin headed dragon looked at her, its eyes shining with fear for a moment before turning and bolting into the forest.

Ruber snorted derisively. "Good help is so hard to find these days." he sneered as he turned towards Kayley. "You've caused me a lot of trouble girl." he knelt down and picked up Excalibur, drawing the blade with a rasping hiss from the sheath. He admired the blade longingly. "After all these years, it's finally mine."

"That isn't yours." Kayley snarled from her position beneath the griffin's talon. "It belongs to the King!"

He chuckled at her darkly. "Funny that you should mention that, because it is about to become the King's once more."

He raised the blade high and let it drop. Kayley gawked in horror as Ruber cut off his own sword arm, Excalibur slicing through the metal with disturbing ease. Ruber shoved the hilt of the blade into the stump of his arm, wincing in apparent pain as the mechanics holding his old sword in place crunched and cracked under the pressure. He took out the green vial Kayley had seen so many times before and held it up, pulling the cork out with his teeth.

"No!" Kayley shouted.

Ruber however merely smiled triumphantly as he let a drop fall on his arm. The familiar tingling began once more, and then pain, severe, excruciating pain shot through his body. He clenched his teeth against it and then began to laugh as he felt the powers of Excalibur coursing through his body as it melded with him.

Kayley looked on in horror, slumping helplessly beneath the griffin's weight as Ruber cackled.

"Don't worry little girl," he murmured, placing the newly fused blade beneath her chin. "I'll make sure Arthur gets it back...or gets it in the back," he grinned wickedly. "As the case may be." he considered her for a moment. "I really should kill you for all the trouble you've caused me..." he looked into the distance at Camelot. "However seeing as you got this far, it would be a shame not to let you see it up close once before you die." he leered at her. "I'll even execute you on the same spot that I killed your father."

Kayley trembled as Ruber leapt atop the griffin and the beast lifted her into the air on its fell wings. She watched in mounting despair as the forest fell away beneath her and they circled out over the grasslands surrounding Camelot. She had just delivered the most dangerous weapon in the world into the hands of the King's worst enemy...what had she done?

* * *

><p>"You don't understand!" protested Garrett helplessly as Aidan harped on him again with a series of insistent chirps. "I don't belong in that world." Aidan chirped again, this time angrily as tears fell from Garrett's eyes. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you understand? In their eyes, I'm nothing...not a knight, not a man...not anything." Aidan hissed at him and Garrett wiped his eyes. "If that's how you feel, then leave me alone." Aidan warbled and chirped in annoyance and Garrett glared. "What does it matter? She'll see me for who I am the moment she sees the real knights...and then she'll forget me just like everyone else."<p>

The argument seemed set to continue, however a loud trumpeting sounded behind Garrett and he turned in alarm, raising his staff defensively as Devon and Cornwall came crashing out of the trees.

"Hurry!" the dragon's heads shouted. "The Namegiver is in danger!"

Garrett jumped out of the way of the rampaging dragon, barely avoiding being trampled by its hysterical hooting.

"Calm down!" he shouted, grabbing Devon by the horns and yanking the head around. "What happened?"

"The evil one took her!" the dragon wailed helplessly as Cornwall hissed. "We must save her."

Garrett looked at Aidan helplessly who chirped at him in apparent amusement from a tree limb. If Garrett's eyes could still see, he'd have seen an amused and accusatory glimmer in the falcon's golden eyes.

Garrett took a deep breath as he released Devon. "We're going after her."

The dragon snorted in elation. "You will help?"

"Of course I will—yow!" Garrett leapt out of the way as Devon spat fire, nearly burning Garrett's tunic off. He gawked blindly at the dragon. "I thought you couldn't breath fire?"

"We can't." hissed Cornwall in astonishment. "We don't agree on it." he clicked his jaw curiously for a moment before spitting his own burst of flame.

Garrett didn't need eyes to feel the heat from the flame as it licked the foliage.

"What changed?" he murmured.

The dragon's two heads swung towards him.

"We are united." they rumbled grimly. "The Namegiver gives us purpose."

Garrett smiled. A blind man and a flightless two-headed dragon who'd only just learned how to breath fire against an evil knight and his golems. This was going to be one hell of a rescue.


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Juliana looked up in surprise as the flap to her wagon was opened and someone was thrown unceremoniously inside with her guard.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, moving forwards to turn the bound girl over. Her eyes widened as she recognized her daughter. "Kayley?"

Kayley's eyes widened and she struggled against the gag and ropes confining her.

Lady Juliana pulled the gag from her daughter's mouth and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kayley! I was so worried, are you hurt?"

Kayley looked up at her tearfully. "I've failed mother, Ruber has Excalibur."

Juliana brushed Kayley's hair from her face and smiled at her gently.

"You were very brave Kayley, and you tried your best...don't worry, it isn't over yet."

Her words seemed to have no effect on Kayley, not that she'd truly expected them to. She knew from long experience how hard her daughter could be on herself when she felt that she had failed to do something she set herself for...and in this case, such failure would be all the more galling to her.

"It'll be alright my dearest," Lady Juliana reiterated with determination. "We'll find a way."

Kayley looked like she was set to reply but just then the wagon's flap was thrown open. Ruber sat astride his horse as an ax wielding golem climbed into the wagon, causing it to lurch violently. The golem took Juliana by the arm and thrust her torwards Ruber violently.

"Mother!" Kayley shouted.

Ruber leered at Kayley. "Not a word girl, Juliana will be riding up front and I will not hesitate to slit her throat if you stir." he turned his gaze on Juliana. "And you, will face the same consequence for your daughter if you give us away my lady."

Juliana stiffened but sad nothing as she pulled free of Ruber's grasp and walked up to the front of the wagon and took her place at the driver's seat. All her wagons were strung out in a small caravan with her terrified servants driving them. Inside the wagons waited the murderous golems. Ahead of them, loomed the walls of Camelot. Juliana wondered if there was anyway to save her servants and daughter, and yet still warn the King. Sadly she could think of nothing, and so continued forwards grimly.

* * *

><p>Ruber kept his cloak wrapped tightly around himself as they neared the castle's drawbridge. This was the moment of truth. If they could get inside then the castle was theirs, nothing Arthur's men could throw at him would be able to stop him once his golems were inside. It was only outside the walls that they might be able to hinder his forces, at least until his golems tore the castle apart stone by stone. However Ruber didn't want a siege, he wanted a coup. He leered maliciously. Once he'd taken Camelot and killed the boy he would kill Juliana's daughter in the Round Table chamber...he grinned wickedly. And he'd make Juliana watch...while he raped her. Yes. That would be a fine coronation ceremony.<p>

The wagons came to a halt before the castle wall and Ruber watched as the guard's hailed them.

"It's Lady Juliana!" someone shouted. "Lower the bridge at once!"

Ruber's face brightened as the bridge lowered. This was it. His moment of triumph was at hand. He egged his steed onwards and wrapped his cloak closely around himself. It would not long now. Soon all of this would be his, and the boy king would die.

* * *

><p>"Pardon me, your Majesty?"<p>

Arthur looked up from his desk curiously at the hesitant page standing in his doorway.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Lady Juliana is here Sire."

Arthur's face brightened. "Oh, excellent. Tell her I'll meet her in the Round Table chamber."

"Yes sire, I'll tell her at once."

Arthur flexed his injured arm. He wasn't exactly in the best condition to receive guests, but for Lady Juliana he'd make the effort. She had never made use of his offer to visit him in Camelot, he couldn't very well turn her away now that she was making use of it.

* * *

><p>Kayley struggled against her bindings, looking up at her captor defiantly as the golem loomed over her. She heard the wagon wheels rolling over the wooden drawbridge and then transition to the stone flagstones of the castle courtyard. They were inside! She had to do something! Anything! She struggled futilely against her bonds, squirming and writhing in an attempt to free herself. Then the golem leaned in over her, raising its ax threateningly. Kayley's eyes widened and she made to scream, the result being a muffled cry as the golem put a metal finger against her lips.<p>

"I'm," the golem said haltingly, as if confused. "Edward..I...can...free you."

Kayley looked at the golem in disbelief. Edward? This was Edward? A glimmer of hope ran through her as Edward knelt and gripped the rope holding her rests and yanked hard, breaking the fiber with ease before reaching up and snapping the rope around her hands.

Kayley pulled the gag from her mouth and threw her arms around the golem's neck.

"Thank you Edward, keep my mother safe!"

The golem's cold eyes looked back at her blankly, but it inclined its head in understanding. Kayley's heart ached for a moment, she hoped that the King would know a way to help him. He didn't deserve to be trapped inside this metal body, a slave to Ruber's will. However she had a duty to perform first.

She stood and rushed forwards, pushing through the curtain and coming out besides her mother whose eyes widened in alarm as Kayley let out a shout.

"It's a trap!"

* * *

><p>Ruber blinked in surprise. How the hell had that girl gotten free? Her words caused confusion amongst the assembled men-at-arms, none of them seemed to know what to make of her declaration. Ruber wasn't going to give them a chance to recover their wits.<p>

"ATTACK!" he roared, sweeping his cloak from his shoulders and brandishing Excalibur above his head. "Seize the castle!"

His charger surged forwards as he galloped towards the keep. Arthur's head would be his!

* * *

><p>The courtyard erupted into chaos as Ruber's golems hacked and slashed their way out of the wagons, tearing the wooden carriages to pieces as they burst forth and assaulted the King's men. The men-at-arms were caught completely unprepared and a score of them died before they even realized what had happened. The rest scrambled to mount a defense but found themselves over matched by the massive metal soldiers and quickly fell back under the unrelenting attack.<p>

Kayley spied Ruber charge past the keep guards and race inside. She knew where he was going, the King was in danger!

"Mother, I have to help the King!" she said, jumping from the wagon as Edward stomped out of the wagon and came to join them. "Edward will keep you safe."

Her mother looked at the golem dubiously but nodded. "Do what you have to Kayley," she jumped down from the wagon herself and picked up a discarded spear. "I will help the guards."

Kayley blinked, surprised that her mother had just suggested joining in the attack on the golems. She however did not take the time to remark on it further, Ruber's golems had sealed the entrance to the keep, she had to find another way inside. She looked up at one of the towers on its flanks. If she could get on the ramparts then she could get inside the keep. She hurried towards the stairs as more men-at-arms came rusing downwards into the courtyard. They outnumbered the golems, but the golems were such powerful foes that the numbers didn't seem to matter to them! Rushing up the stairs past the descending soldiers she heard a piercing roar split the morning air. Looking up, she spied the black griffin overhead, and it had spotted her!

She rushed forwards, scrambling atop the rampart and running towards the tower and the door at its base. However she was no fast enough, the griffin slammed into her, pinning her against the stonework and slamming her head hard with the impact.

It hissed at her as its sharp beak snapped in her face. "You are mine."

Kayley's eyes were wide with fear. Was she really going to die here? She felt its talon crushing her against the rampart, her breathing began to become labored as her chest was crushed and she began to panic. Then blazing fire engulfed the griffin. It shrieked and wailed, leaping from the rampart to the courtyard below, training smoke and flame as it went. Kayley gasped for breath and clambered to her feet, her eyes wide with shock as Devon and Cornwall alighted on the wall. Garret leapt from the dragon's back.

"G—Garrett!" Kayley cried in elation. "You came back!" she threw her arms around his neck and held him close.

"It attacked the Namegiver." hissed Devon angrily.

"Yes, it will die." Cornwall snarled in reply.

Kayley watched in further surprise as the twin-headed dragon leapt after the griffin which was still desperately trying to extinguish the flames across its wings and back.

"They can fly? And breath fire?" she asked in disbelief.

Garrett nodded. "Apparently you gave them enough reason to cooperate with one another finally." he looked apologetic. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, thank you for coming back." she hesitated a moment before grabbing him and kissing him passionately. Just as quickly she pulled away, her expression just as astonished as Garrett's. "I—I can't believe I just did that." she said giddily.

"Uh, right." Garrett said in apparent bafflement. "The King?"

Kayley jerked. "Ruber's inside the keep!"

"Come on," Garrett said, grabbing her and yanking her towards the door.

"Wait! How do you know where we're going?" she asked in alarm, looking around for Aidan but not spying the silver-winged falcon anywhere.

"I grew up here remember?" Garrett shouted as he pushed the door open and led her down the winding stair. "I might be blind but I'd never forget these corridors."

* * *

><p>Arthur came down the staircase and entered the Round Table room. He didn't know what was happening outside but he had to make sure that Juliana was safe. There was a figure seated at the table swathed in a black cloak.<p>

"Juliana?" he called.

The figure stood, its massive size putting the lie to Arthur's assumption. The cloak fell away and Arthur's heart went cold.

"Ruber."

"Surprised to see me? I told you one day I would take Camelot from you."

"You're behind all this." Arthur said darkly, reaching for a spear from the wall. Injured arm or not, he was going to kill this man.

Ruber laughed wickedly, his face gazing at Arthur mockingly. "A spear? How quaint!" he said, walking towards Arthur. "A king should wield a more noble weapon. A king," he swept his cloak aside and raised the arm whose hand Arthur had severed all those years ago. "A king," he repeated as he brandished his sword arm. "Should wield Excalibur."

Arthur's blood ran cold as he recognized his blade imbedded into Ruber's arm. What unholy magic had the madman wrought? He licked his lips, he could still best him, sword or no sword, he would not—could not—surrender his kingdom to Ruber.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur sailed through the air and landed atop the Round Table, crying out in pain as he crushed his already damaged arm underneath his own weight.

"So many memories in this room." Ruber sneered as he stepped on to the table, driving Excalibur into the wood effortlessly, cutting a great chunk clear. "Make's me want to puke!"

"You can kill me," Arthur gasped wearily, looking up in defiance. "But you'll never extinguish the fire that burns inside the heart of the people and Camelot."

Ruber snorted, holding out Excalibur and his remaining arm to either side.

"Well, I've got to start somewhere." he drew the blade back for the finishing blow.

"Ruber!" an unfamiliar voice called out somewhere above.

* * *

><p>Ruber turned at the voice. Who dared to interrupt him in his moment of triumph? His eyes searched the rafters, there! It was that girl again! Why couldn't she just die!<p>

"I will not serve a false king!" she declared defiantly.

Ruber snorted. She wouldn't have to, she'd be dead before this was over!

* * *

><p>Kayley was certain she could have come up with a better plan if given enough time. However there was no time, Ruber was going to kill the King if she didn't act now! Garrett took a firm hold of her as she shoved the heavy beam out from its holding in the scaffold. They plummeted downwards towards the King and Ruber both. Kayley had the momentary pleasure of seeing the look of utter shock on Ruber's face as the beam collided with him center mass and sent them all sailing through the glass window and into the courtyard beyond. She and Garrett flew free of the beam and lay in the damp grass of the courtyard. She looked up and around her wonderingly. Where were they? Uneven stone columns rested around them in a circle and ahead of her was—the Stone(<strong>1<strong>)! Her eyes widened as she realized what this was. It was the place where the King's Sword had first been drawn!

She turned over to see Garrett getting shakily to his feet nearby her. Ruber had already cut himself free from the timber that had pinned him and was stalking towards them. Garrett rose to meet him, raising his staff high in a fighting stance. He swung with all his might against the giant, however Ruber slashed the King's Sword through the air and cut Garrett's staff in half. Kayley rushed forwards to catch Garrett in her arms, feeling blood slick her hands. She looked down at Garrett, he'd been cut.

"Garrett, stay with me." she whispered as she backed away from Ruber, towards the center of the stone ring. "Wait for the right moment."

He nodded, smiling tightly. "And you'll give the signal."

Kayley swallowed and nodded in turn, squeezing him tightly. There was so much she wanted to tell him in that moment, but right now she had no time. The hulking man before them intended to kill them and destroy their world. She would not allow such to come to pass.

Ruber raised Excalibur high above his head, the point aimed downwards at Kayley and Garrett as he leered wickedly.

"Two, for the price of one! This must be my lucky day!"

It all seemed to happen in slow motion to Kayley. Ruber drove the blade downwards, she shouted to Garrett and jumped aside as he did the same, and then Ruber drove Excalibur home into the Stone. She rolled and got to her feet, turning to stare at Ruber as he tried to yank the sword from the stone but to no avail. He glared and snarled at Kayley as he attempted to free himself. Whatever words he might have had for her were curtailed as a blue light suffused the Stone and the pillars around it. Ruber looked down in wide eyed wonder as blue runes appeared in the Stone and the sword itself began to glow. There was an explosion, which knocked Kayley over and she heard a mad cackling like some crazed jester which was quickly silenced with a wretched scream.

When she again looked up, Ruber was gone, and the King's Sword rested in the Stone quietly. Kayley watched as a man with blonde hair and blonde beard and mustache came forwards into the circle. He looked at her for a moment and she instantly recognized the King from her youth. He looked as if he had barely aged a day in the ten years since she had first met him! He turned his gaze back to the sword in the stone and walked forwards.

* * *

><p>Arthur reached out with his good arm, it was strange to reach for a sword with his non-sword arm but he could no longer move his sword arm. It was crushed beyond use. The pain served to bring everything around him into sharp clarity. The sounds of fighting elsewhere within Camelot, the hiss of the grass as he walked through it, and his own breathing. His fingers tingled as he touched the hilt of the blade. It had been years since he'd originally drawn the blade, and still the action served to humble him and remind him of everything that had come before. His resolve hardened as he thought of what Ruber had almost done to all that Arthur had accomplished over the years and he gripped the hilt with renewed confidence. With the rasp of steel, the King's Sword came free and Arthur raised it high as the pillars around him pulsed with power.<p>

A gust of wind wrapped around him and pressed outwards from him. He felt his arm heal and mend, the pain ending and with it the clarity of his surroundings. The wind blew all before it, sweeping the keep of Ruber's foul presence and mending the harm caused by that presence. As Arthur opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the stone circle with the girl and boy gawking at him in wonder.

He inclined his head. "Thank you both." he smiled at the girl in particular. "It's Kayley is it not?"

Kayley nodded shakily as she sat upon the grass. "Y—yes your Majesty."

He came to her and helped her to her feet. "Please, if your father's actions hadn't already earned you the right, you of all people may call me 'Arthur'."

Kayley blushed despite herself. "I couldn't have done all this without help your Majesty I would have been lost without Ga—"

"AH!"

Kayley and the King jerked around as Garrett shouted. He was bent over in the grass clutching at his face as if he were in pain. Kayley pushed the King out of the way—something she felt shame at in afterthought—as she rushed to Garrett's side.

"Garrett?" she asked worriedly as she put a hand on his back. "Garrett are you alright?"

He was panting heavily as he turned his face towards her. There were tears in his eyes as his hands touched her face. Kayley realized suddenly that his eyes were no longer the cloudy blue-gray they had been but a clear blue! Could he—?

"I can seeyou." he whispered in awe as his hands ran over her face. "I can _see _you!" he exclaimed in shock as he looked around at the world as if for the first time. "I can see!"(**2**)

Kayley's heart soared with joy as she wrapped her arms around Garrett. "You can see," she said simply. "And you have beautiful eyes."

Garrett drew back for a moment and then pulled her into a kiss. Kayley jerked in surprise but didn't protest as their lips lingered on one another. A trumpeting bellow however broke the moment and she looked up to see Devon and Cornwall descending. It took her a moment to register what was wrong but then she realized, there were literally two of them(**3**)! Two separate dragons with light purple scales and serpentine necks. The King looked at them in disbelief as they came romping towards Kayley, very nearly trampling her in the process.

"We are whole!" declared Devon gleefully.

"We are dragons and named!" Cornwall roared as he nuzzled his head against Kayley.

She did her best to push the pair of drakes away from herself and Garrett, however the were impossible to dissuade from their jubilation. A piercing cry however drew all their attentions to a man in a green robe who was now standing by the King. Upon the robed man's shoulder rested Aidan, the silver winged falcon looking towards Kayley keenly.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Arthur asked his mentor dubiously.<p>

"I was busy." Merlin replied.

"I needed you." Arthur said.

The wizard shook his head. "No, you did not." he swept his staff towards Kayley and the boy. "You had the strength of your people."

Arthur looked to Kayley and her companions, nodding his understanding.

"And now, one last kindness I must grant." Merlin said as he walked forwards.

* * *

><p>As the green robed man came towards her, Kayley found herself not looking at the man's piercing gaze but at Aidan's. The falcon's eyes would not be dissuaded from their fixture on her and nor could she seemingly look away from them.<p>

"I owe a boon to one who gave his service to me." the man said.

"You're...Merlin?" Kayley asked stupidly.

The wizard nodded. "I am he," he indicated Aidan. "However that is not important."

"What do you—"

Kayley's eyes widened as Aidan seemed to dissolve in a shower of light, his avian form melting away and reforming. When she could again look at the light she gaped in shock, feeling her knees go weak. If not for Garrett besides her she would have collapsed.

"F—father?" she stammered.

Sir Lionel, her father, smiled down at her lovingly(**4**). "You have done well my daughter," he reached out an ethereal hand and brushed her cheek tenderly. "I am proud of you."

Kayley's eyes brimmed with tears as she rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around him.

"I kept hearing your voice! I thought I was going mad!"

He stroked his hair as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No, I was trying to speak with you, I apologize if I frightened you. I wanted to help."

She shook her head against his chest. "You're alive," she whispered. "You're alive."

Her father said nothing and she looked up at him suddenly.

"A—aren't you?"

* * *

><p>Lionel smiled at her sadly. "No, I am not, and I do not have anymore time here."<p>

"Lionel?"

They both turned to see Lady Juliana coming into the circle with Edward, once again human, at her side. She rushed into his arms, his ghostly form wrapping its arms around her tightly as he looked down at her lovingly.

She looked up at him, and then at the tears in Kayley's eyes before nodding.

"You cannot stay can you."

He shook his head. "Would that I could, but my time here is at a close. However," he turned to Kayley who was again in Garrett's arms. "There is one last thing I must do."

He crossed to his daughter and Garrett. Kayley looked up at her father with a sad smile.

"I—I've missed you father."

He nodded, his expression as tragic as it was loving.

"I know, and I am sorry that I must again leave you." he looked to Garrett. "I give you my permission to court my daughter and only child."

Garrett stiffened and nodded. "I will take care of her."

Lionel smiled ruefully. "She will not need much of it, but I know you will be there for her."

He turned back to Juliana, taking her hand and kissing it tenderly.

"I will wait for you." he touched her hand to his cheek. "But do not hurry, live."

She nodded, smiling at him the way she had once done when they were far younger and more carefree.

"You need not tell me what to do Lionel. I will come to you when I am ready my love."

He cupped her chin and kissed her, feeling his own eyes watering behind their lids before he turned to the King, bowing half at the waist before stepping back from them all to stand besides Merlin.

"I am ready."

The wizard nodded and raised his staff. "Indeed you are, rest well Sir Lionel, it is a rest well deserved."

And with that, Sir Lionel's form dissolved once more into the shape of a silver-winged falcon. Aidan chirped and warbled, preening his feathers for a moment before leaping up into the air and alighting atop Garrett's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched all this with a mixture of surprise, elation, sorrow, and a smidgen of anger. That last directed at Merlin. How much had the wizard manipulated all of this? He would never know he imagined. Much as he was certain of Merlin's loyalty, there was much about his mentor that was swathed in mystery. This was just the latest case of such things. There were other matters to attend to at the moment however and he switched Excalibur to its proper place in his sword-hand.<p>

"Kayley," he motioned for her to approach. "Bring your companion."

The pair of them approached him uncertainly.

Arthur looked to the man. "Your name sir."

"It's Garrett your Majesty."

Arthur nodded. "Kneel, both of you."

He saw Kayley's eyes light in understanding and excitement and did his best to remain solemn. Garrett too seemed to catch on as to what was happening, though he seemed far more shocked than elated.

Once they were supplicated before him, Arthur raised Exalibur and tapped their shoulders in turn.

"I dub thee, Dame Kayley, I dub thee, Sir Garrett. You will both sit as Knights of the Round Table from this day forth. Rise my knights."

Kayley's face was written over with pride while Garrett seemed humbled by the experience. Arthur looked between the pair of them, his own smile matching Kayley's. Atop Garrett's shoulder, Aidan let out a piercing cry as Devon and Cornwall in turn trumpeted their approval. Arthur for his part looked between the two of them and wondered how long it would be before he presided over their wedding. The way the newly minted knights gazed at one another now left no doubt in his mind as to what was between them now.

* * *

><p>The gloom over the bogs was shattered by a poisonously green light, shooting across the night sky and piercing the fog with an arrow as it wound its way through the mists. There was a crack and the green light became a black griffin which alighted in the marsh gingerly and hissed fearfully.<p>

"Have no fear my child." a chilling voice said from the mists. "We will not harm you."

Three gray crones emerged from the shrouds around the griffin and approached it from three sides.

"Ruber has failed sister." hissed one of the witches.

"The boy king is stronger now." another concurred.

"The cursed faith will grow stronger as the old ways continue to die." said the last.

The witches caressed and stroked the griffin as it began to dissolve into the magic from whence it had come.

"All is not lost however." one of them intoned.

"There are other challengers." agreed a second.

"Merlin must be removed." the third declared.

All of them hissed in annoyance at the naming of their foe as the griffin vanished from the world and returned to its proper place(**5**). They would have to find another way to defeat the boy king and the traitor druid(**6**). They were not concerned, time was their friend, it had always been thus.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>: In some renditions of the Arthurian legend, the King's Sword (or Excalibur in some versions of the story) was drawn forth from the Stone of Scone (a reference brought to popular notice in the Disney show Gargoyles) which has been used for centuries to crown the monarchs of Scotland (and later monarchs of both Scotland and England et al.). There are several historical sites which have been noted as possible locations for the real 'Camelot' which are either located in or close to Scotland which has further supported this supposition. In this story however I am choosing to refer to it simply as 'the Stone' rather than imagine any relation to the Stone of Scone.

**2**: I was never sure if he got his eyesight back or not. It appeared not and I always felt rather angry at that, as if it were unjust...unless of course he chose to remain blind the way Devon and Cornwall chose to remain joined (wait for it). However in the second to last scene of the movie we see him look DIRECTLY at Kayley while they're dancing and just before they kiss...it's never specified if he was just turning his head or if he could actually see at that point.

**3**: Told you to wait for it. I know why they kept them joined in the movie (silly moral lessons), but again it never made sense to me.

**4**: Everyone should have seen that coming. It's an original idea of mine and not at all alluded to in the actual film but it just seemed like a good idea to me.

**5**: It's never really said what happens to the griffin. While it is implied that Devon and Cornwall kill it, we never actually see this, merely them chasing it away from the castle. This allowed me to have a bit more fun with the ending of the story.

**6**: As I said at the start of all this, in some versions of the Arthurian legend, Arthur is a champion of Christianity stamping out the old ways. Merlin in turn in some versions is portrayed as being a traitor to his own people, helping to expunge the very magics he wields. However this is largely a modern interpretation of the legends as previously stated.


End file.
